Kranyy Volk
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Kranyy Volk, pembunuh bayaran yang selama beberapa bulan ini terus menghantui Rusia. Apakah Ino mampu membongkar sosok misterius di balik topeng hitamnya?
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story in FFn. Rasanya benar-benar aneh. Kenapa aku hobi sekali membuat cerita sadis tentang pembunuhan ya? Mungkin sudah karakterku yang membuatku hobi menuliskan sesuatu yang berbau kematian.

FF ini kudedikasikan untuk Shen Mei Leng yang mengharapkan FF GaaIno dengan tema Spionase. Kalau ditanya mengapa aku memilih latar Rusia untuk kisah ini, jawabannya karena masih kebawa aura saat nulis novel dan baca novel Bumi Cinta. Lagipula sudah sejak lama aku ngidam pingin sekolah di Rusia.

Selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: M for gore not for sex**

**Summary: **_**Kranyy Volk,**_** pembunuh bayaran yang selama beberapa bulan ini terus menghantui Rusia. Apakah Ino mampu membongkar sosok misterius di balik topeng hitamnya?**

Malam yang sunyi. Hanya hembusan angin yang berani mengusik ketenangan sang Diana yang tengah merajai bagian bumi utara ini. Kepingan-kepingan awan yang jatuh menghujani kota Saint Petersburg ini membuat pemandangan malam terlihat sempurna dengan warna putih monoton meskipun termometer menunjukkan suhu minus lima terajat celcius di tubuhnya.

Namun tampaknya suhu ekstrem sama sekali tak membuat sang pemuda berjulukan _Kranyy Volk _atau serigala merah itu mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan mengantongi _Mark 23_ di balik jas tebal berwana hitam yang melindunginya dari udara dingin, pemuda itu melangkah pasti ke arah sebuah bangunan mewah dengan penjagaan yang sangat ketat.

Jangan tanya dari mana sang pemuda bermata jade itu bisa mendapatkan senjata buatan Amerika-Jerman yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki untuk Pasukan Khusus Amerika. Berterima kasihlah kepada sang sepupu yang memiliki mata serupa dengannya yang telah berbaik hati memberikan pistol dengan kotak peluru dua belas putaran yang dapat dilepas itu kepadanya.

Jaringan gelap yang ditekuni sang gadis bersurai merah muda itu memang sangat mengagumkan.

"_Gaara, kau lihat dua penjaga di gerbang itu?" _suara seorang gadis terdengar dari headset yang digunakannya. "_Mereka adalah orang-orang terbodoh yang bertugas menjaga mansion milik Konan Kornilof. Nama mereka adalah Tobey Sariaidi dan Kakuzu Struve."_

Mendengar penjelasan kakaknya membuat Gaara mendengus. "Kita ubah saja rencananya. Tampaknya akan lebih mudah memasuki mansion ini melalui pintu depan."

"_Janganberani melakukannya, Sabaku Gaara. Kita masih belum tahu pasti kemampuan beladiri mereka dengan pasti. Lakukan seperti rencana, maka kau akan tetap hidup!"_

Mendengar kata-kata kasar dari kakak perempuanya sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya, dia tak pernah lagi menganggapnya serius sejak usianya enam tahun. Namun Gaara menurut saja dengan kata-kata sang kakak. Bagaimanapun juga dia tak mau menerima sebuah jitakan dari kakaknya menggunakan kipas cendana raksasa yang dipajang gadis itu sebagai hiasan kamarnya.

Meskipun begitu, pemuda pemilik kantung mata yang menyerupai bulu panda itu mengagumi bagaimana cara kakaknya menyembunyikan sifat aslinya sehingga dapat memanipulasi masyarakat dan membuat mereka memujanya sebagai salah seorang model terkemuka.

Satu hal lagi yang sampai saat ini masih merupakan misteri baginya. Tak ada satu orangpun yang tahu bagaimana cara wanita pirang itu berhasil menaklukkan hati seorang jenius bidang komputer yang kini menjabat menjadi seorang ahli IT dalam organisasi yang mereka bentuk sehingga pemuda itu mau mempersuntingnya.

"Hm," gumam sang pemuda tanpa alis sambil berjalan memutari bagian samping rumah. "Akan kuruti maumu meski menyelinap bukanlah gayaku," dia berkata dengan nada tajam sambil menyelinap di antara sesemakan yang membatasi gerbang kediaman sang konglomerat ternama dengan rimbunnya hutan buatan.

Rumah itu memiliki gaya arsitektur yang cantik. Dominasi warna hitam putih terlihat kental di sana. Rumah raksasa bergaya _gothic classic_ dengan berbagai atribut khas yang biasanya hanya ditemui di gereja-gereja mewah di dataran Eropa menghiasi segala sudut bangunan itu membuatnya terlihat sangat artistik. Tamannyapun dibuat sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat kita merasa seolah kita tak lagi berada di dunia nyata melainkan di _wonderland_, tempat yang dikunjungi Alice setelah mengejar kelinci aneh yang membawa jam saku.

Tempat yang tak bercela. Namun sayang, ada satu hal yang menjadi titik mati dari bangunan itu.

Hutan buatan yang sengaja dibuat untuk menambak kesan _gothic_ dan misterius rumah tersebut. Suasananya yang gelap dan bayang-bayang pepohonan yang menutupi cahaya bulan hingga tak pernah menyentuh dasarnya menjadikannya tempat yang sempurna untuk seorang pembunuh bayaran bersembunyi.

Tak terkecuali untuknya, sang serigala merah. Sabaku Gaara.

Saat dirinya hendak melompati gerbang berwarna putih dengan ukiran rumit itu, mata jade Gaara menangkap sebuah benda yang tak lagi asing baginya setelah beberapa tahun menggeluti profesi sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran. Dia berdecak kesal. Ini akan memakan waktunya. Mungkin memang bukan waktu yang lama, namun cukup untuk membuat si rambut merah itu kehilangan targetnya.

"Temari, segaralah mengingkir dari sana. Aku ingin bicara dengan Shikamaru!" dengan sadisnya Gaara memerintah kakak perempuannya yang sekarang sedang merajai sistem komputeralisasi canggih yang dikembangkan oleh sang suami.

"_Jangan bentak aku, bodoh! Suara keras tak baik untuk kesehatan janinku!" _ gadis di sebrang sana balas berteriak. "_Shika! Gaara memanggilmu!"_

Gaara hanya mampu berharap jika putra ataupun putri kakaknya kelak tak mewarisi sikap emosional wanita itu. Dia lebih senang memiliki keponakan dengan porsi tidur menyamai koala daripada keponakan yang membuat degradasi telinganya berjalan dua kali lebih cepat.

"_Hoahm, ada apa, adik ipar? Apa ada yang tidak beres?" _tanya seorang pemuda dengan suara mengantuk.

Gaara menebak pria itu baru saja menjalani sesi rehat di tengah pekerjaannya sebelum mendapatkan teriakan melengking dari sang istri. "Sensor gerak. Tampaknya baru dipasang hari ini," dengan singkat Gaara menjelaskan maksudnya.

"_Hm, tampaknya sang tuan rumah sudah menyadari kedatangan kita. Orang yang tidak ramah," _gumam sang pria bernama Shikamaru Nara. "_Tenang saja. Aku akan segera mengatasinya." _Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Sepertinya sang pria koala itu sedang berusaha menjebol pertahan komputer sang pemilik rumah untuk mengakses sistem keamanan rumah dan mematikan segala sesuatu yang dapat merugikan adik iparnya sendiri. "_Sudah selesai. Aneh sekali, kupikir akan ada sedikit tantangan untuk menjebol sistem komputer mereka. Namun ini benar-benar mengecewakan."_

"Hm," Gaara bergumam singkat.

"_Aku memang tak pernah berharap ucapan terima kasih darimu."_

Gaara berjalan mendekati pagar itu masih dengan mengendap-endap. Dilihatnya sensor gerak itu sudah mati bersama bersamaan dengan aliran listrik dan beberapa kamera pengawas yang terpasang.

Sebuah senyum puas yang dapat membuat para wanita pingsan saat melihatnya terukir sempurna di wajah Gaara. Meskipun tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, dia mengakui jika Shikamaru Nara adalah koala paling jenius yang pernah ditemuinya.

Ternyata pilihannya untuk mendukung pernikahan sang kakak memang bukan merupakan suatu kesalahan.

Dengan sekali hentakan, dia melompati pagar dengan tinggi dua meter itu. Setelah masuk ke dalam taman milik sang korban, dia dengan tenang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dengan model geometris yang membentang di antara taman-taman bunga mawar putih.

Dia tak perlu takut jika salah satu dari penjaga yang sedang berpatroli mendapatinya di sana. Sebuah pukulan keras di rahang adalah hadiah yang akan diberikannya pada orang 'beruntung' itu. Cukup membuat orang itu mati saat itu juga tanpa merasakan sakit yang terlalu menyiksa.

Lorong-lorong panjang dengan gaya _pointed arch_ dan pilar-pilar bergaya _clustered columns_ ditelusurinya dengan langkah pasti. Tak ada satupun penjaga yang melintas di sekitarnya ataupun para petugas yang panik karena sistem keamanan mereka tak lagi berkerja. Ini adalah hal yang ganjil, apalagi jika mengingat betapa ketatnya sang tuan rumah terkenal sangat menjaga ketat aset dan nyawanya.

Dengan curiga dia menilik sedikit pada langit-langit bangunan. Ada beberapa kamera pegawas yang sengaja di sembunyikan di sana. Namun dia yakin kalau Shikamaru telah mengatasi benda itu. Tunggu, bukankah Shikamaru mengatakan kalau sistem pertahanan rumah ini amat mudah dijebol?

Jangan-jangan wanita itu sengaja membuatnya seperti itu.

Tapi untuk apa? Tak mungkin dia tahu bahwa malam ini _Kranyy Volk_ akan datang dan membunuhnya bukan? Atau jangan-jangan ini adalah jebakan?

Namun Gaara tak sempat memikirkannya terlalu lama. Dia mulai masuk ke dalam bagian utama gedung. Seluruh lampu di sana telah dipadamkan. Sepertinya sengaja. Gaara mengerang kesal. Jikapun ini adalah sebuah jebakan, maka akan dia hadapi. Toh, hidupnya memang selalu berisi dengan hal-hal ekstrem.

Dilihatnya sang target yang memiliki surai biru gelap sedang berlutut di tengah aula utama. Dia mengenakan gaun klasik yang umum dikenakan pada zaman victorian berwarna biru gelap dengan aksen hitam. Baju yang tepat untuk menyongsong kematian di depan mata. Netranya yang berwarna orange tak wajar tepejam. Dan tangannya tergenggam di hadapan wajahnya. Tampaknya wanita yang menjadi targetnya itu tengah berdoa. Memohon pada Tuhan untuk tak memasukkannya ke neraka mungkin.

"Mengapa kau tak masuk, _Gosphodin_(tuan)_ Kranyy Volk. _Kau pikir aku tak tahu akan kedatanganmu malam ini?" tanyanya masih dengan mata terpejam.

Gaara memasuki ruangan itu setelah menutup surai merahnya dengan jubah berpoconya dan mengenakan topeng hitam yang selama ini menutupi identitasnya yang sesungguhnya. Diamatinya ruangan yang seolah merupakan gabungan dari beberapa gereja terkenal di Eropa. Nuansa _gothic_ terlihat jauh lebih hidup di ruang ini dengan adanya _clear storey_ yang menghiasi jendela-jendela ruangan dan _rose window_ tepat di atas kepala wanita itu.

"Aku tak sebodoh itu, _Gosphodin Kranyy Volk._ Aku tahu _dia _telah memintamu untuk membunuhku bukan?" tanya wanita itu dingin. Setelah jawaban yang ditunggunya tak kunjung tiba, wanita itu kembali melanjutkan, "Tenang saja. Aku tak akan mengelak dari takdir kematianku. Seperti yang telah kau lihat. Aku sengaja melonggarkan sistem pertahanan rumahku dan hanya memasang dua orang penjaga tak berguna di luar sana. Sebenarnya aku ingin meliburkan seluruh penjagaku sekaligus, namun pasti ada di antara mereka yang curiga dan memutuskan untuk berjaga tanpa sepengetahuanku."

Sang pembunuh mengamati wanita di hadapannya. Wanita itu cerdas, buktinya dia dapat memprediksi kedatangan Gaara dan bahkan membuatkan sebuah penyambutan untuknya. Namun yang paling mencolok dari sosok wanita itu adalah ketegarannya.

Tak banyak orang yang bisa bersikap seberani itu menghadapi kematiannya, apalagi seorang wanita. Untuk hal ini, Gaara memberinya sebuah apresiasi khusus.

"Sejak kecil aku bercita-cita untuk menikah di rumahku sendiri. Bukan di gereja ataupun tempat lain yang bisa digunakan sebagai tempat prosesi pernikahan. Oleh karena itu setelah selesai kuliah di jurusan arsitektur, aku memutuskan untuk membangun rumah yang cocok untuk pernikahanku kelak. Namun suami pertamaku menolaknya. Dia memutuskan untuk menikah di sebuah gereja. " wanita itu kembali berkata dengan wajah yang amat sedih. Dia membuka matanya dan menatap patung Bunda Maria yang diletakkan di ujung ruangan. "Setelah dia meninggal, kini aku memiliki seorang tunangan yang kuharapkan dapat mewujudkan impianku. Namun tampaknya aku tak akan pernah menjalankan pernikahan idamanku itu. Tak akan pernah lagi."

Diterangi cahaya rembulan yang menerobos _rose window_, wanita itu tampak diselimuti oleh ribuan warna-warna suram yang seolah mengingatkannya akan kepedihan hidup. _Kaleidoskop_ indah yang tercipta di siang hari kini berubah menjadi warna-warna kematian yang menggetarkan jiwa akibat malam yang suram.

Konan Kornilof menghela nafas panjang. "Aku benar-benar menyesal telah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah menutup batinku akan sisi gelapnya. Dan yang paling aku sesali adalah, ketidakbisaanku untuk menolak apapun keinginannya. Termasuk kematianku," bisik wanita itu lelah. Setetes air mata jatuh di pelupuk matanya. "Orang yang memintamu untuk membunuhku adalah _dia _bukan?! Tunanganku sendiri! Pein Kotelnikov!"

Gaara masih tetap membisu. Dia tak boleh bicara meski dia menginginkannya. Siapa tahu di ruang ini telah dipasangi alat penyadap. Hanya dengan sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, polisi akan langsung dapat mengetahui siapakah _Kranyy Volk _ sebenarnya.

"_Kranyy Volk, _bunuhlah aku secepatnya. Bebaskan aku dari jerat duri Pein. Tembaklah aku tepat di jantung agar sang maut dapat menjemputku dalam ketenangan," pinta wanita itu sambil bangkit berdiri dan menghadapa Gaara dengan pandangan memohon. "Bunuh aku!"

'Ternyata lebih mudah dari yang kubayangkan,' pikir Gaara sambil mengambil Mark 23 yang ada di balik jubahnya. Dengan sebuah senyum sadis yang tersembunyi di dalam topengnya, dia mengarahkan moncong senjatanya tepat ke dada kiri sang wanita.

'Selamat tinggal, Konan Kornilof!'

BAM!

Pintu utama tempat Gaara masuk langsung terbuka lebar. Di sana berdiri dua orang penjaga yang tadi ada di luar bersama tiga orang penjaga lain yang sebelumnya tak dilihat Gaara.

"_Gosphoza _Kornilof!" teriak mereka panik melihat sang Nyonya telah terbaring di tengah ruangan dengan nafas yang tersenggal-sengal menghadapi kematian. Tampaknya Gaara sedikit meleset karena terkejut oleh kedatangan mereka tadi.

"_Gaara! Keadaan darurat! Tampaknya ada beberapa penjaga lain yang meski sudah diliburkan oleh Konan Kornilof datang karena merasakan keanehan wanita itu!" _suara Shikamaru terdengar dari dalam heatset.

Andai saja Gaara bisa menjawab, maka dia akan berkata. 'Sudah terlambat, Koala! Aku sudah melihatnya!'

"_Arahkan kamera pengawas pada wajah mereka. Aku akan mengidentifikasi siapa saja kah mereka."_

Sang pemilik mata panda itu hanya bisa menuruti perintah dari sang kakak ipar. Diarahkannya sebuah bros kecil bergambar mawar merah yang disematkannya di kerah jas yang ia kenakan ke arah para penjaga tersebut.

Ya, di dalam benda itulah tersembunyi sebuah kamera pengawas dan penyadap suara dengan ukuran mini yang langsung tersambung ke komputer Shikamaru. Dengan itulah dia dapat memantau segala pergerakan Gaara.

Gaara sendiri telah mengetahui seberapa berbahayanya tidak mengenal sosok atau kemampuan sang lawan. Andai saja mereka memiliki kemampuan khusus yang tak dapat diatasinya. Dia sendiri tak mau mengambil resiko terluka atau tertangkap karena melawan dengan membabi buta.

"_Cukup berbahaya tampaknya. Mereka adalah Hidan Langsdorf, Zetsu Zander dan Sasori Akasuna. Tiga orang paling berbakat di jajaran penjangan Konan Kornilof yang bisa dikatakan sangat luar biasa. Bahkan salah satunya adalah keluargamu juga."_

Andai saja ia boleh bicara, saat itu juga ia pasti akan berkata dengan nada sinis, 'Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Tak mungkin aku diam saja membiarkan diriku diringkus oleh orang-orang itu kan?'

Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Gaara, Shikamaru kembali berkata. "_Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku telah mengirim kakak laki-laki tercintamu ke sana. Jika tak ada masalah maka dia akan datang beberapa saat lagi."_

Kankuro.

Semoga saja si maniak boneka itu tak terlambat. Tak tahukah dia bahwa nyawa adik bungsunya sedang berada di ujung tanduk.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada _Gosphoza!" _teriak Sasori sambil mengarahkan _SIGP 250_-nya ke arah Gaara.

"Ja…jangan, Sa..sasori…" Konan berkata lirih dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. "I…ini keingi…nanku…"

Sasori menatapnya tajam, masih dengan tangan yang bersiap menarik pelatuk, dia berkata. "_Kranyy Volk, _aku tak akan membiarkanmu lolos untuk saat ini!"

Gaara tetap berdiri tenang dengan masih membawa _Mark 23_-nya di tangan kanan. Ironi baginya, bahwa sang sepupunyalah sendiri yang berniat membunuhnya. Dia ingin menggerutu. Dia tahu Kankuro memang bukan tipe kakak yang mencintai adiknya. Namun apakah orang itu tega datang terlambat dan membuat adik bungsunya mati konyol di tangan kakak sepupu mereka? Apa dia sebegitu pecundangnya hingga menggunakan cara ini untuk menyingkirkan Gaara?

BEP!BEP!BEP!BEP!BEP!BEP!

Sebuah suara yang amat keras langsung membombardir indra pendengaran mereka. Gaara tersenyum puas. Tampaknya sang kakak laki-lakinya memang tak terlalu pecundang. Gaara menoleh ke atas. Dari balik Rose Window, Gaara melihat sebuah bayangan hitam raksasa mengudara di sekitar beberapa meter di atas gedung ini.

'Selamat tinggal.' Kata Gaara dalam hati.

DUAAAAAR!

"ADA APA INI?!"

Di sekelilingnya serpihan-serpihan kaca patri dengan berbagai warna menghujaninya. _Helicopter_ hitam milik pribadi yang dibelinya dari pasar gelap tampak mengudara di langit malam dengan sebuah tangga tali terjulur hingga ke dekatnya.

Sebelum meraih tangga itu dan kabur dari rumah sang target, Gaara menyempatkan diri untuk berlutut di samping wanita cantik itu dan berbisik kecil. "Bye…"

Seorang wanita tangguh memang pantas mendapatkan penghargaan sebelum tangan-tangan Hades meraihnya. Dan menjadi orang pertama yang mendengar suara pembunuh bayaran kelas kakap seperti _Kranyy Volk _ adalah suatu kebanggan tersendiri.

Konan tersenyum kecil mendengar sepatah kata yang diucapkan Gaara. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Saat itulah nafasnya terhenti.

Konan Kornilof, seorang gadis anggun dan tegar yang merupakan wanita terkaya nomor tiga di Rusia setelah kematian suami pertamanya yang memiliki usia terpaut jauh, Orochimaru Kornilof. Wanita tegas dengan hati seputih kapas, mati di tangan _Kranyy Volk _ atas nama sang kekasihnya sendiri.

'Semoga setelah ini dia dapat menemukan kekasih yang baik di alam sana. Bukan seorang suami tua bongkotan yang menjijikkan. Yang menikahinya karena hawa nafsu. Dan bukan pula seorang kekasih yang haus akan harta kekayaannya sehingga tega membunuhnya. Semoga dia bahagia di surga.' Pikir Gaara sambil meraih tangga tali itu dan mendakinya sementara _helicopter_ menambah ketinggiannya meninggalkan para penjaga yang masih memaki mereka di bawah sana.

Setelah masuk ke dalam _helicopter_, Gaara mendapati seorang pemuda yang mengenakan jubah merah darah dan topeng putih yang sama dengan topengnya sedang mengemudikan helicopter itu.

"Merasa kasihan pada targetmu, heh?" ejek pemuda itu sinis saat Gaara melepas jubah dan topengnya.

"Dia wanita yang baik. Dia pantas mendapatkan pria baik yang mencintainya juga. Apa aku salah jika berfikir seperti itu?" balas Gaara sambil merebahkan pantatnya di kursi _helicopter_.

Kankuro melepaskan topengnya dan melemparnya ke belakang. "Well, tak biasanya kau bersikap sensitif seperti ini. Jangan-jangan kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" goda sang kakak.

"Kurasa aku akan lebih senang jika Temari yang melakukan ini seperti dulu. Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu dapat membuatku gila!" dengus Gaara sambil memejamkan matanya. "Aku yang telah membunuh hatiku untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini, tak bisa lagi merasakan perasaan _sensitive_ semacam cinta?"

Kankuro menoleh pada sang adik bungsu dan mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Menurutku hatimu belum sepenuhnya mati, Gaara. Buktinya kau masih memiliki simpati untuk wanita itu."

…*…

"Un. Lagi-lagi _Kranyy Volk _ beraksi, un," gumam seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya. "Tampaknya polisi tak akan bisa mengatasinya jika harus bergerak sendiri. Apa ini sudah saatnya untuk memanggil para intelegent, un?"

Pemuda bersurai merah dengan wajah kekanak-kanakan. "Kau MEMANG harus memanggil mereka, Deidara. Aku sudah lelah kau jadikan mata-mata ilegalmu!"

"Jangan marah dong, Sasori," kata si pirang sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku akan membahasnya besok dengan mereka. Dan kurasa aku sudah mendapatkan calon sempurna untuk memata-matai sang _Kranyy Volk_, un."

"Jangan-jangan… kau akan memakai _dia?" _ tanya Sasori dengan raut wajah serius.

Deidara terkekeh melihat reaksi sang sahabat yang memiliki kemampuan beladiri di atas rata-rata itu. "Tak perlu sepanik itu, un. Sudah seharusnya dia mengembangkan bakatnya lebih jauh lagi kan? Dan kurasa kasus ini adalah bahan pembelajaran yang sangat baik untuknya."

"Kau tega sekali, Deidara. Bagaimanapun dia adalah adikmu sendiri! Apalagi dia adalah seorang perempuan level atas yang selama ini hanya menerima tugas sebagai mata-mata untuk kasus-kasus _white colar chrime_! Bukankah kau tahu dia tak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau barbar dan kekerasan!"

"Dia harus mulai belajar jika intelegent tak hanya bergerak di pesta-pesta mewah dan mengorek keterangan dari para petinggi negeri, un."

Sasori hanya menggeleng kesal saja. "Kau sangat keras kepala, Deidara. Jika kau telah memutuskan sesuatu, bahkan aku sendiripun tak dapat membuatmu membatalkannya."

"Kita nikmati saja bagaimana reaksi Ino besok."

Sasori hanya mengangguk saja, mengacuhkan sang sahabat yang sedang mengatur rencana-rencana sadis untuk adiknya tercinta. Di lehernya terkalung sebuah rantai dengan bandul batu rubi yang amat indah. Sayang dia tak menyadari bahwa di dalam kalung dengan liontin rubi pekat pemberian sepupunya itu tersembunyi sebuah kamera pengintai mini dan alat penyadap.

Dan jauh dari tempat itu, seorang pemuda bersurai nanas sedang menyaksikan pembicaraan mereka.

…*…

Temari berdiri di belakang suaminya sambil menonton sebuah layar yang menampilkan sosok sang sepupu sedang bicara dengan salah satu petinggi kepolisian di Moskwa. Sebuah senyum cantik namun mengerikan tersungging di wajahnya saat melihat kakak sepupunya itu sedang membahas sesuatu yang penting.

"Wah, wah, wah. Tampaknya idemu untuk meletakkan Sasori-_niisan_ di dekat petinggi kepolisian memang tak salah, Shikamaru. Kini aku tak meragukan lagi hasil tes psikologi yang menyatakan IQ-mu mencapai digit dua ratus," kata wanita dengan rambut pirang dikucir empat itu puas. "Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?"

"Ino."

Temari mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Ino? Babi? Apa sih, yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Ino Ivanovka Sholokov."

"Model peranakan Rusia-Jepang yang sedang naik daun itu? Huh! Kupikir mereka sedang membicarakan hal serius. Tak tahunya mereka hanya membicarakan hal-hal tak penting seperti gadis labil yang baru saja naik daun itu. Mengecewakan!" gerutu wanita itu sambil memeluk leher suaminya mesra.

Shikamaru tetap berkutat dengan komputernya dan mengacuhkan wanita yang telah setahun diperistrinya itu. "Ya, kau benar. Dia hanya seorang gadis labil. Seorang gadis labil yang telah sukses menemukan bukti _real_ untuk memejarakan lebih dari sekitar dua pelas petinggi negeri yang terkait dengan penggelapan uang."

"Oh, intelegent rupanya. SVR kah?" tanya wanita itu di telinga suaminya. "Tak kusangka dia cukup berbakat juga."

"Ya. Dan dialah lawan Gaara berikutnya."

…*…

**Yeee! Chap pertama bisa selesai juga. Tapi agak kecewa karena aku nggak boleh buat pembunuhan yang lebih sadis lagi. Jadi akhirnya Cuma BAM! Ditembak doank. Maunya sih, disayat-sayat gimanaaa gitu #PLAK sadisnya kumat.**

**Mei-san, gimana ceritanya? Mengecewakan ataukah sangat mengecewakan?**

**Tolong kasih komentarnya ya!**

**Baiklah, akhir kata aku mau tanya:**

**1 suara tembakan itu gimana?**

**2 suara helicopter gimana?**

** Ok, sekian aja. Makasih sudah mau baca cerita buatanku. Nanti review ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Halo Minna-san. Update telat sehari! Biarlah. Paling nggak ada yang sadar #PLAK

Aduh… chap kali ini agak kacau. Gara-gara laptop bervirus, sih. Ukh.

Yah, daripada cuap-cuap, mending baca ya!

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: M for gore not for sex**

**Summary: **_**Kranyy Volk,**_** pembunuh bayaran yang selama beberapa bulan ini terus menghantui Rusia. Apakah Ino mampu membongkar sosok misterius di balik topeng hitamnya?**

_Konan Kornilof (23) diduga telah menjadi korbanpembunuhan dari Kranyy Volk, pembunuh bayaran yang telah meneror Rusia selama lima bulan terakhir._

_Dia menggal akibat sebuah luka tembak yang menembus jantungnya. Hingga berita ini diturunkan, kediaman Gosphoza Kornilof masih dikelilingi oleh garis polisi dan dijaga ketat. Kami dilarang mendekat dalam radius lima puluh meter._

_Dugaan kasus kematian Gosphoza Karnilof terkait dengan kasus Kranyy Volk dikarenakan adanya kerusakan yang terjadi pada bagian utama kediaman tersebut. Menurut kesaksian dari beberapa penduduk setempat, pada malam terjadinya peristiwa ini terlihat sebuah helicopter hitam yang melayang rendah di atas kediaman keluarga Karnilof._

_Polisi masih bungkam mengenai kasus ini. Apakah ini merupakan suatu bukti kegagalan polisi dalam menyelesaikan kasus Kranny Volk?_

Gaara menutup koran yang dibawanya dan menyesap kopi hitam yang tersaji di hadapannya. Wajahnya tampak sedikit gusar. Beberapa kali matanya melirik gelisah jam tangan yang digunakannya lalu beralih pada pintu masuk cafe.

Untuk membunuh waktu, dia mencoba memperhatikan konsep yang ditawarkan oleh arsitektur cafe ini. Tak ada yang menarik, arsitektur modern dengan gaya _nihlism_ yang menekankan pada keluasan ruangan yang tersedia membuat cafe ini tak memiliki ornamen-ornamen khusus yang dapat dinikmati. Namun Gaara terpaksa memuji penggunaan kaca-kaca besar sebagai jendela yang memungkinkan cahaya dapat masuk dengan mudah sehingga ruangan terlihat luas. Atau karena dengan begitu dia dapat leluasa melihat para pejalan kaki yang hilir mudik.

Termasuk seorang gadis berambut pink dengan pakaian _casual_ yang sedang berlari menuju pintu masuk cafe yang berada di pusat kota Moskwa ini.

"Terlambat lima menit," gerutu pemuda itu lirih.

"Gaara! Ma-maaf aku terlambat!" seorang gadis yang memiliki surai merah muda menyapanya dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Sedikit masalah tadi. Pasienku menelpon untuk melakukan konsultasi darurat,_ shopaholic_-nya kumat lagi. Kau tahu kan di masa liburan seperti ini barang-barang mendapatkan diskon yang sangat besar, dan dia tak bisa mengendalikan keinginannya untuk berbelanja."

Gaara menoleh pada sang sepupu yang memiliki warna mata senada dengannya. "Tampaknya pekerjaanmu cukup berat juga, Sakura."

"Yeah, begitulah. Tapi tentunya tak seberat pekerjaanmu, Sabaku Gaara," jawab gadis itu sembari mengedipkan mata jahil. Direbahkan pantatnya di kursi di hadapan Gaara. "Kau pasti masih lelah karena harus menempuh jarak Moskwa-St Peterburg pagi ini."

Sang pemuda yang disindirpun hanya mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya dan berkata dengan nada yang tak kalah menyindirnya. "Tidak juga, sebagai seorang ahli hidrologi hanya dipanggil jika ada masalah dengan pusat penyaringan air atau keracunan sumber mata air. Rasanya aku hanya seperti makan gaji buta dari pemerintah."

"Well, kau terlalu _lurus, _Gaara. Apa sulitnya sih, mengakui jika kau tidak hanya sekedar memakan gaji buta dari pemerintah?" kata Sakura sambil memanggil seorang pelayan mendekat untuk memesan menu makan siang rendah lemak kesukaannya. "Kau bahkan menghianati mereka."

"Kau sendiri sudah tahu detailnya kan, Sakura? Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau adalah gadis polos yang tak tahu apapun," tukas Gaara dengan hati-hati karena seorang pelayan sudah mendatangi meja mereka dan memberikan daftar menu untuk Sakura. "Yah, namun _pekerjaan_ku berubah menjadi cukup menyenangkan sejak Sasori datang. Kakak laki-lakimu itu senang sekali menggangguku."

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya."Kurasa pekerjaanmu memang cukup berat, sepupu. Sasori adalah tipe yang ambisius. Dia tak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dan itu pasti akan membuatmu sangat kelelahan," katanya sambil membolak-balik buku menu yang ada di tangannya. "Kau harus cepat menikah Gaara, setidaknya saat kau pulang kerja akan ada wanita yang menyiapkan makan malam dan air hangat untukmu. Bahkan dia juga akan menghangatkan ranjangmu, kalau kau tahu maksudku."

"Tak ada wanita yang cukup baik untukku."

"_Fruit salad_ _and_ _Cola diet, please_," kata Sakura pada sang pelayan sambil mengembalikan menu yang ada di tangannya. "Payah, padahal aku telah menyiapkan sebuah gaun pink cantik untuk hadir ke pernikahanku kelak."

Sebuah senyum miris tersungging di wajah Gaara. "Sudahlah, jangan bicara lagi mengenai kehidupan romansaku, Sakura. Kucuali wanita itu adalah seorang gadis yang luar biasa, sehebat apapun dia menggoda, aku tak akan pernah melirik ke arahnya sekalipun," untuk kesekian kalinya Gaara menjelaskan alasannya melajang pada gadis di hadapannya. Lalu pandangan matanya menajam dan tanpa ketara dia mengawasi sekelilingnya, berharap tak ada satupun orang yang dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Sakura."

Mendengar nada serius dari sepupunya, mau tak mau sikap Sakura-pun berubah awas. "Apa _Mark_ yang kuberikan padamu tak bekerja seperti yang kukatakan? Brengsek. Jangan bilang kalau Yuura Vostel berhasil menipuku! Akan kukirim dia ke neraka secepat mungkin," gerutu Sakura lirih sambil menekan beberapa nomor yang ada di handphonenya. "Akan kubuat dia menyesal karena telah menghilangkan wajahku di depan sepupuku sendiri."

Gaara segera mengambil alih HP Sakura sebelum gadis itu sempat menelpon siapapun. "Kau suka sekali memercayai spekulasimu sendiri, Sakura," tegus Gaara sambil menjauhkan hanphone itu dari jangkauan sang pemilik. "_Mark 23_-mu itu cukup bagus, tembakannya akurat dan kuat. Kemelesetan dalam kasus semalam itu seratus persen kecerobohanku sendiri."

"Hah, kenapa kau tak menjelaskannya dari tadi, Gaara. Nyaris saja nyawa satu orang melayang karenamu," desah Sakura sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. "Well, aku tak menyangka kau bisa meleset dalam menembak. Tapi bukankah di koran dikatakan tembakan itu tepat mengenai jantungnya?"

"Salahkan saja kakakmu yang menggangguku. Dan kau tahu kan, seorang kuli tinta selalu melebih-lebihkan berita yang mereka buat," jawab Gaara. Sebelum Sakura mulai melemparkan pertanyaan yang akan membuat pembicaraan kian jauh melenceng, Gaara kembali berkata. "Aku ingin minta bantuanmu."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"_M4OA3_."

"Sudah bosan dengan barang import rupanya. Tampaknya kau sudah mulai mencintai negara tempat kau berdomisili ini, heh?" kata Sakura sambil tertawa mengejek.

Gaara mendengus pelan. "Hanya karena jarak tembaknya yang mencapai satu kilometer."

"Baiklah, seminggu lagi kau akan mendapatkan barangnya, sepupuku. Pastikan kau memiliki cek yang cukup besar untuk memperoleh salah satu _sniper rifle_ terbaik Rusia," Sakura menyanggupi. Lalu karena dilihatnya sang pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya sudah mendekat, dia kembali menggunakan kata-kata berkode untuk sang sepupu. "Pekerjaan sambilanmu itu memang sangat cocok dengan pekerjaanku. Aku senang dapat membantumu, sepupuku yang tampan."

Gaara tersenyum puas. Dikembalikannya handphone Sakura pada sang pemilik. "Tidak juga, memangnya apa hubungannya seorang ahli hidrologi dengan dokter psikologi?" sebuah seringai mencurigakan muncul di wajahnya.

Sang pelayan meletakkan pesanan Sakura di meja dan langsung berlalu untuk menyambut seorang tamu bersurai pirang yang datang melalui pintu depan.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya mencoba melihat siapakah tamu yang baru datang itu, sosoknya cukup familier meski dia masih sedikit kesulitan mengingatnya. Gadis pirang yang baru saja datang itu menoleh ke arahnya memamerkan wajah mungil yang cantik nan rupawa. Sakura langsung teringat akan masa-masa sekolahnya dulu.

"Ino!" teriak gadis bersurai merah jambu itu sambil melambai ke arah si pirang.

Si pirang itu tersenyum lebih lebar saat melihat Sakura memanggilnya. Dengan langkah anggun yang terlatih dia mendekati tempat Sakura dan Gaara duduk tanpa memedulikan Gaara yang mendengus merasa terganggu. "_Privet, Forehead_. Lama tak bertemu dengamu."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, _Pig_!" protes Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Mau makan siang?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu hanya mengangguk. "Yeah. Sekarang sedang masa rehat sebelum pemotretan berikutnya dimulai. Seharusnya aku makan di studio bersama dengan para kru. Tapi aku kabur," gadis pirang itu bercerita dengan semangat. "Kau sendiri sedang makan siang kan? Dengan…" kata Ino sambil untuk pertama kalinya menyadari keberadaan pemuda bersurai api yang bersama Sakura. "Dengan kekasihmu?" terkanya.

"Bukan. Sepupu tepatnya," koreksi Sakura yang telah kebal mendengar dugaan jika Gaara adalah kekasihnya dari orang lain. "Gaara, kau tak keberatan jika Ino bergabung bersama kita, kan?" tanya Sakura pada Gaara sambil memasang mata berkaca-kaca memohon.

"Ya, terserah," gumam Gaara setengah tak ikhlas. Jujur, dia merasa sangat terganggu jika harus menghabiskan jam makan siangnya bersama dua orang gadis cerewet. Apalagi sebenarnya ia masih ingin _berbisnis_ dengan Sakura.

"Terima kasih," jawab Ino sambil duduk menjejeri Gaara agar dapat duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Ino, tadi kau mengatakan jika kau sedang rehat dari pemotretan kan? Memangnya apa pekerjaanmu sekarang? Juru kamera kah?" tanya sang gadis bermata emereld pada temannya yang memiliki mata aquamarine.

Mendengar pertanyaan sahabat semasa sekolahnya, Ino tertawa. "Well, tampaknya kau masih tak memiliki ketertarikan pada dunia fashion ya, Sakura. Sekali-sekali bukalah salah satu majalah fashion yang ada di ruang tunggu tempat praktekmu. Kau akan menemukan fotoku sedang berparade dengan sederetan gaun rancangan Irene Galitzine."

"Wow, siapa sangka kau akan bisa menjadi seorang model, _pig_. Memangnya ayahmu telah merestuimu? Setahuku pria itu sangat anti pati pada segala hal berbau intertaiment," sakura menjabat tangan Ino memberikannya ucapan selamat dengan sangat heboh. "Bagaimana dengan kabar kakakmu?"

Ino hanya tersenyum misterius mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Deidara? Mengapa kau tak tanyakan saja pada kakakmu, _forehead? _Sasori terlalu sering main ke rumah untuk menemui Deidara. Aku sampai pernah mengira mereka memiliki hubungan khusus."

Mendengar nama salah seorang petinggi kepolisian yang selama ini giat memburunya, Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _blini_ yang menjadi pilihannya untuk makan siang hari ini ke arah Ino. Ya, jika diperhatikan sebenarnya gadis ini sangat mirip dengan Inspektur Jendral Kepolisian itu. Rambutnya pirang dikucir ponytail dengan poni panjang yang menutupi sebelah matanya, wajah sangat cantik dan feminin, ia juga memiliki kulit putih yang tak bernoda. Sangat mirip, nyaris identik.

Sakura yang merasakan jika Gaara memperhatikan sahabat pirangnya segera mengambil kesimpulan yang salah. Tampaknya terlalu banyak membaca novel romantis di sela-sela kesibukannya sebagai psikolog telah membuat otaknya konslet sehingga salah mengartikan tatapan menyelidiki Gaara menjadi tatapan terpesona.

"Oh ya, Ino. Kurasa aku lupa mengenalkanmu pada sepupuku," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Gaara yang duduk di samping Ino. "Gaara, perkenalkan dia sahabatku semasa sekolah dulu. Namanya Ino, Ino Ivanovka Sholokof. Ibunya adalah orang Jepang dan ayahnya adalah orang Rusia."

Pekerjaan bagus, Sakura! Dalam hati Gaara bersorak sembari tersenyum licik. Sholokof. Hanya dengan marga yang disebutkan Sakura, Gaara langsung dapat mengetahui jika dia memang adalah adik kandung dari Deidara Ivanovich Sholokof, Inspektur Jendral Kepolisian Moskwa sementara ayahnya adalah pensiunan Jendral yang hingga saat ini masih aktif dalam beberapa penyelidikan. Dia bisa memanfaatkan gadis ini untuk mencari kelemahan dari dua orang yang terobsesi menangkapnya itu.

"Namaku Gaara, Sabaku Gaara. Seorang Ahli Hidrologi. Seperti yang kau dengar tadi, aku sepupu Sakura yang pindah ke Jepang mengikuti ekspansi keluarga," Gaara balas memperkenalkan diri.

Ino tampak terkejut. "Sabaku? Jangan-jangan kau adik dari Sabaku Temari ya?"

"Junior Temari di dunia modeling? Tak kusangka, dunia ini begitu sempit," jawab Gaara berbasa-basi. Dia memang tak menyukai gadis cerewet. Namun beda lagi kasusnya jika gadis itu adalah anggota keluarga Sholokof.

Ino terkikik senang. "Begitulah, sebenarnya aku masuk dunia modeling juga karena mengidolakan Sabaku Temari. Aku cukup terpukul mendengar kabar pensiunnya dia dari dunia modelling karena akan menikah. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Saat ini namanya adalah Nara Temari. Dan di dalam perutnya ada Nara junior yang akan lahir lima bulan lagi," jawab Sakura sebelum Gaara. Dia merasa diacuhkan karena atensi Ino jelas lebih terpusat pada Gaara dibandingkan dirinya yang seorang sahabat lama.

Ino mengangguk mengerti sambil mengamati wajah Gaara yang baginya lebih cocok menghiasi cover majalah dibandingkan menjadi seorang ahli Hidrologi. Matanya yang hijau cemerlang mengingatkannya akan batu jade dan rambutnya sewarna dengan darah terlihat menggairahkan. Perpaduan yang eksentrik namun cantik.

Dia memiliki suatu nilai estetika yang sangat unik. Memang dia tak terlihat mirip dengan sang kakak perempuan, namun jika dilihat dari sisi karakter. Karakter yang kuat dan tegas seolah menjadi bagian paling menonjol dari dua orang Sabaku itu.

Jika boleh jujur, dia adalah cowok yang paling mendekati tipe ideal untuk seorang Ino Ivanovka Sholokof.

Ino mengobrak-abrik tas yang dibawanya, lalu mengeluarkan selembar kartu nama pada Gaara. "Ada nomor teleponku di sana, aku harap mungkin kau mau menelponku. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, aku terima," jawab Gaara sambil bangkit berdiri. "Sakura, aku duluan. Shikamaru bilang, ada yang ingin dibicarakannya denganku. Titip salam untuk Sasori, tanyakan padanya kapan dia akan mampir ke rumah lagi. Temari ingin memberikannya sebuah kalung baru," katanya sambil mengacak rambut Sakura pelan.

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seolah aku ini anak anjing yang manis hanya karena aku dua tahun lebih muda darimu, Gaara!" protes Sakura sambil merapikan rambutnya. "Tampaknya usaha perdagangan berlian Temari berjalan lancar ya, dia sering sekali memberikan Sasori perhiasan namun tak pernah sekalipun dia memberikannya padaku."

Gaara hanya tersenyum aneh mendengar kata-kata Sakura dan berkata, "Akan kukatakan padanya jika kau memang menginginkannya," Lalu pada Ino dia berkata, "Ino Sholokof, sampai jumpa."Dan pemuda itupun berlalu.

Tak pernah ada yang tahu bahwa setelah keluar dari café itu, Sabaku Gaara memasang senyum sadisnya. "Permainan baru dimulai," bisiknya pelan sambil berjalan menjauh.

Sementara itu, di dalam cafe Sakura tersenyum iseng pada sang sahabat yang masih menatap punggung Gaara dari kaca jendela cafe. "Tertarik pada sepupuku, huh?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Ino sambil menepukkan tangan memanggil pelayan. "Hanya karena dia seorang adik dari Temari saja."

"Benarkah?" tanya gadis bersurai pink itu tak mau kalah. "Siapa ya seseorang yang dulu pernah mengatakan padaku tak akan memberikan kartu namanya kecuali untuk urusan pekerjaan?"

Ino membuka buku menu yang disuguhkan sang pelayan sambil tetap memasang wajah kalem seolah dia tak merasakan apapun pada Gaara. "Baiklah, Sakura. Aku akui sepupumu itu memang luar biasa tampan. Dan jujur saja, aku kesal padamu yang merahasiakan keberadaannya selama ini."

"Sudah kuduga!" kata Sakura puas. "Tak pernah ada kaum hawa yang tak terpesona dengan ketampanan Gaara. Kau harus tahu, setidaknya dia sudah menolak lebih dari dua puluh lima gadis tahun ini. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap jika kau adalah gadis beruntung yang dapat menakhlukkan hati seorang Sabaku Gaara, _pig_."

"_Chci soup_ dan minumannya… _green tea_ saja," kata Ino seraya mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh sang pelayan pergi. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

…*…

Gaara mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan sejak awal dengan malas.

Jelas saja, sosok Shikamaru Nara dan Temari Nara yang duduk menunggunya di ruang tamu tanpa tertidur atau marah-marah jelas bukan kabar baik untuknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke salah satu sofa single yang ada di sana.

Shikamaru dan Temari hanya saling pandang dengan wajah khawatir. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Gaara. "Kita harus segera menghentikan tugasmu sebagai _Kranyy Volk,_ pihak kepolisian telah bekerja sama dengan SVR untuk memburumu," katanya dengan singkat dan jelas.

"Tidak," jawab Gaara tak kalah tegasnya. "Sudah terlanjur basah. Sudah terlambat jika kalian ingin menghentikannya sekarang."

"Aku akan segera mencari _Kranyy Volk _yang baru. Setidaknya jangan bergerak hingga dia terbunuh. Setelah itu kau bisa melakukannya lagi." Shikamaru berkata seolah tak mendengar penolakan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Gaara.

"Itu hanya akan menyadarkan kepolisian jika _Kranyy Volk _adalah sebuah kelompok. Bukan mandiri. Lagipula belum tentu kabar itu benar, kan?" tanya Gaara keras kepala.

"Kabar itu sudah dipastikan benar," kali ini Temarilah yang menjawabnya. Dia berdiri dan menepuk pundak Gaara. "Lawanmu saat ini bukanlah lawan yang kuat. Namun lawan yang licin. Salah satu langkah saja dapat membuatmu terbunuh, Gaara."

"Ya. Ini adalah perang kepandaian antara kita dengan pihak SVR," tambah Shikamaru dengan serius. "Anak yang kau hadapi mungkin terlihat seperti anak biasa-biasa saja yang sedikit bodoh. Namun IQ-nya mencapai digit 180, hanya 20 digit di bawahku."

Gaara mendengus dan bangkit berdiri. "Baguslah. Itu berarti dia memiliki IQ yang sama denganku. Pertarungan kali ini pasti akan jauh lebih menarik."

"Gaara!" protes Temari tak terima sambil menarik pundak Gaara agar pemuda itu berbalik dan menghadapnya. Namun yang ditariknya bukanlah pundak Gaara melainkan tas yang disandang pemuda itu di bahunya. Tas itu terjatuh dan menghamburkan semua isi di dalamnya. Awalnya Temari tak tertarik pada barang-barang itu dan memutuskan untuk memaki sifat keras kepala Gaara saja. Namun sebuah kartu nama menarik perhatiannya. Diambil kartu itu dengan muka ketakutan,

"Ga…Gaara… ini… ini…" katanya dengan suara tergagap saat melihat foto yang ada di kartu nama itu.

Gaara melhat kartu di tangan kakaknya sepintas, "Teman Sakura yang memberikannya padaku," jawabnya acuh.

Temari mengembalikan kartu nama itu ke tangan Gaara. "Dia… dia anggota SVR itu…"

…*…

Gaara menimbang-nimbang kartu nama Ino di tangannya. Ino Ivanova Sholokof, adik seorang Insperktur Jendral dan putri seorang pensiunan Jendral. Seorang model berbakat yang ternyata sekaligus merupakan seorang agen ganda dari SVR. Selama ini dia bertugas untuk mencari bukti dari para petinggi negara yang terlibat dalam kasus-kasus _white colar crime_.

Dan ternyata gadis itu sekarang mulai melibatkan diri dalam kasus-kasus berbahaya. Mungkin dia mulai lelah mengenakan sepatu _high heels_ dan mengenakan rok mini sehingga memutuskan untuk mencoba berkelahi dan berbaku hantam.

"Sayang sekali, padahal dia cukup cantik," gumam Gaara sambil melemparkan kartu nama itu ke tempat sampah. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk beristirahat sejenak. Pertemuan berikutnya dengan Ino Sholokof adalah pertemuan yang cukup membahayakan. Dan dia ingin memiliki cukup tenaga jika saat itu tiba.

Suara musik klasik terdengar memenuhi kamar Gaara. Sebenarnya itu adalah musik yang romantis, _Plaisir d'amour_gubahan Giovanni Battista Martini, namun jika kau mendengarkannya dalam suasana hati yang tak baik, entah mengapa musik itu terdengar menyedihkan. Dengan malas pemuda bermata panda itu merogoh tasnya mencoba mencari benda laknat yang telah mengganggu jalan menuju alam tak sadarnya dan membuat kantong matanya kian membesar. Sebuah nomor tanpa nama berkedip beberapa kali di layar.

"Halo?" sapa Gaara dengan nada malas.

"Ano, Gaara… ini aku, Ino. Kau ingat kan? Aku temannya Sakura," gadis di seberang sana berkata dengan nada cepat.

'Gadis SVR itu lagi,' gerutu Gaara dalam hati. "Iya, aku ingat. Tapi seingatku, aku tak memberimu nomor HPku. Apa Sakura yang memberikannya padamu?" tanya Gaara sambil bangkit berdiri dari ranjangnya yang berwarna merah darah, senada dengan rambutnya. 'Jangan-jangan dia sudah mencurigaiku?' batin Gaara paranoid.

"Iya, soalnya kau tak menelfonku dahulu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghubungimu lebih dahulu," gadis itu menjawab. "Aku tak mengganggu kan? Atau jangan-jangan aku mengganggu ya? Apa lebih baik aku menelponmu nanti malam saja?" gadis itu bertanya panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Gaara mendecak kesal. Mengapa ada gadis secerewet ini dalam hidupnya? "Tak apa, aku sedang tak sibuk, kok."

"Kalau begitu, apa besok kau juga tak sibuk?"

Gaara memutar matanya bosan. "Miss Sholokof, apakah ini salah satu usahamu untuk mengajakku berkencan?"

"Wah, wah, wah, tampaknya kau sudah tahu ya?" kikik gadis itu dengan centilnya. "Aku sudah ambil cuti untuk berjalan-jalan berkeliling Moskwa besok. Harusnya aku pergi dengan kakakku, namun tampaknya Deidara memiliki acara sendiri dengan temannya. Jadi kau mau pergi denganku kan?"

'Alasan _klise_, cewek memang tak kreatif,' pikir Gaara dalam hati. Dia berfikir beberapa saat. Pergi dengan gadis itu memiliki resiko yang cukup besar. Ada kemungkinan jika tanpa sengaja dia mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat gadis itu curiga. Namun di sisi lain, dia juga dapat memperoleh informasi mengenai kepolisian dan intelegent dari dalam. "Baiklah," putus Gaara. "Kutunggu kau besok di _Krasnaya ploshchad_ pukul sepuluh."

"_Krasnaya ploshchad_ ya? Baiklah, aku setuju. Sampai jumpa besok, Gaara!" gadis itu langsung menutup teleponnya sebelum Gaara sempat membalas salamnya.

Gaara tersenyum puas. "Besok pasti akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan."

…*…

Ino menutup handphonenya sambil tertawa puas. Dilihatnya nama pemuda yang baru saja diteleponnya.

Sabaku Gaara.

Ucapkan terima kasih kepada profesinya sebagai seorang intelegent yang membuatnya dapat dengan mudah mencari data dan informasi seseorang. Hanya dengan mengetikkan nama Sabaku Gaara pada sebuah software yang diberikan atasannya, dia dapat mengakses segala informasi yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu.

Di usianya yang menginjak dua puluh enam tahun, tentu saja sang gadis Sholokov ini ingin segera memiliki suami dan membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Selin itu, dia memiliki sebuah cita-cita yang besar. Cita-citanya itu adalah dia menginginkan seorang anak yang luar biasa cantik dan memukau, tak peduli itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Dan Sabaku Gaara adalah pemuda yang cocok untuk membantunya meraih keinginannya itu.

Mata hijau jade yang indah, surai merah darah pekat yang halus dan kulit putih pucat yang sangat bersih. Tuhan telah memberikan pemuda itu paras yang sempurna dengan kehidupan yang sempurna pula. Bahkan wajahnya yang tak berhias alis dan memiliki kantung mata panda-pun, bagi Ino adalah sebuah pelengkap yang membuat sosok Sabaku Gaara menjadi sempurna. Pahatan karya Michelangelopun tak akan dapat menandingi keindahannya.

Seorang Ahli Hidrologi, itulah gelar yang disandang pemuda berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu. Dengan pekerjaan itu, Gaara pasti jauh lebih mapan dibandingkan para model pria yang selama ini mengejar-ngejarnya.

Dan yang paling penting dan paling menantang bagi Ino dari pemuda itu adalah kenyataan jika pemuda itu tak pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan serius dengan wanita. Info ini didapatkannya dari beberapa web yang telah dikunjungi Ino saat mencari informasi mengenai bungsu Sabaku ini, dari sanalah dia tahu jika pemuda itu telah ratusan kali menolak dan membuat menangis gadis yang mendekatinya.

Yah, tapi jangan berharap jika Ino akan menjadi salah satu gadis labil seperti pemilik-pemilik blog sampah yang mencurahkan kesedihan dan keputusasaannya saat ditolak jika misalkan pemuda pemilik mata panda itu sampai menolaknya. Bahkan bagi Ino Sholokof kemungkinan sang Sabaku menolaknyapun sangat tipis. Rasa percaya diri yang mengerikan.

Pasti ayahnyapun tak akan protes jika pemuda yang dibawanya sebagai calon suami adalah Sabaku Gaara.

Dia terlalu sempurna.

"Ino, mengapa kau hanya bersantai-santai saja di sini. Bukankah kau telah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru pagi tadi?" tegur Deidara yang tanpa izin telah masuk ke kamar adiknya.

Ino mendengus malas melihat sang kakak. "Memangnya aku harus melakukan apa lagi? Aku telah mendata siapa saja orang yang memiliki halicopter pribadi di Rusia. Namun aku yakin jika helicopter itu dibeli secara ilegal. Sedangkan polisi telah memberikan data yang sama sekali tak berguna untukku. Jadi aku harus apa sekarang?"

Mendengar jawaban Ino, Deidara menggelengkan kepala. "Aku telah meminta salah seorang rekanmu untuk menyelidiki pergerakan pasar gelap. Namanya Sasuke Unkofsky. Kau kenal dia kan?" tanya Deidara sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja belajar sang adik.

Gadis itu hanya memutar matanya bosan. "Ya, tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia cinta pertamaku saat masih sekolah dulu. Tapi aku menyerah karena dia lebih memilih bersama dengan Sakura dibandingkan denganku."

Mendengar kata-kata adiknya, Deidara memutar matanya bosan. Adiknya memang selalu begitu. Meskipun memiliki paras yang rupawan, gadis itu selalu tak beruntung dalam masalah mengincar pemuda dengan level atas dan meninggalkan para pemuda yang mencintainya. Dia menyukai tantangan dan cepat bosan pada hal yang dapat dengan mudah diperolehnya. Dan atas dasar sifatnya yang seperti itulah maka Deidara memutuskan untuk menjadikannya seorang intelegent. Dengan janji menjadikannya seorang agen ganda, Deidara dan ayahnya akhirnya menyetujui cita-cita Ino untuk menjadi model. Namun tampaknya pekerjaan seorang Itelegentpun kini telah membosankan di matanya.

"Jam sebelas besok, temui dia di depan museum _Diamond Fund_. Dia telah menyelidiki perdagangan helicopter di pasar gelap. Ambil datanya besok dan pelajari," kata Deidara sambil keluar dari kamar Ino. Namun saat tangannya baru mencapai pegangan pintu, dia menghentikan langkahnya akibat mendengar penolakan Ino.

"Tidak! Besok adalah hari liburku. Baik sebagai model ataupun sebagai intelegent," katanya sambil menatan sang kakak. "Aku akan berkencan besok!"

Deidara berbalik dan menatap Ino marah, "Berdedikasilah pada negeri, Ino!"

"Aku juga memiliki kehidupan pribadi, Deidara!" balas Ino tak kalah kerasnya. Dia bangkit dan langsung berhadap-hadapan dengan sang kakak yang hanya lima centi lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku ingin segera mengakhiri ini semua! Kau pikir aku tak lelah terus berpura-pura dan mengorek informasi dari dunia kejahatan?! Aku juga ingin memiliki hidupku sendiri! Aku ingin berkeluarga dan segera pensiun dari dunia intelegent! Apa itu salah?!"

Didara hanya diam. "Aku tak peduli. Yang utama untukmu sekarang adalah pekerjaanmu. Pokoknya kau harus datang menemui Sasuke besok!" lalu dia keluar dari kamar dengan corak ungu gelap itu.

"DEIDARA BODOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" teriak gadis itu sambil melempar gulingnya ke pintu. Dia mengerang kesal. Dipukulnya tembok kamar sekeras mungkin untuk menghilangkan kemarahannya pada sang kakak. Setelah puas memukulnya, Ino merebahkan diri di kamar sambil menutup matanya. "Gawat… besok apa yang harus kukatakan pada Gaara ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide gila terlintas di otaknya.

Diambilnya HP dan dicarinya nomor telepon milik Sasuke yang disimpannya atas nama pekerjaan sebagai intelegent.

"Halo? Sasuke? Ini aku, Ino. Kau masih ingat kan? Aku agen ganda yang juga teman semasa sekolahmu?... Aku mau tanya, kau masih berkencan dengan Sakura kan?... Bagus! Besok bawa dia di tempat perjanjian kita… Aku tak merencanakan apapun! Sungguh!... Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok!"

Ino tertawa sadis. "Hihihi. Tak ada yang bisa mencegahku berkencan~"

…*…

**Sudah selesai baca? Gimana? Gimana? Kacau ya? Nanti minta saran lewat review ya? #PLAK modus hahaha**

**Waktu buat ini, aku masih agak ngantuk hehehe. Yang review login nanti aku balas lewat PM ya ^^**

**Sementara yang nggak login ku jawab di sini.**

Putri: Makasih atas dukungannya, Putri, aku senang kamu review hehehe

lala-chan: Makasih Lala, saya tunggu reviewnya lagi ya? #PLAK

**Sekian dari saya. Semoga chap 3 cepet update ya.**

**Ps: Menurut kalian aku anak SD SMP SMA atau sudah kuliah? Aku penasaran sama imageku sih hehehe ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Halo Minna-san, maaf saya updatenya lama. Soalnya ada beberapa kendala pada waktu yang menjadi bagian pokok dalam tulis menulis sih.

Daripada mendengarkan saya cuap-cuap silahkan baca FF ini…

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: M for gore not for sex**

**Summary: **_**Kranyy Volk,**_** pembunuh bayaran yang selama beberapa bulan ini terus menghantui Rusia. Apakah Ino mampu membongkar sosok misterius di balik topeng hitamnya?**

…***…**

Ino mematut dirinya di cermin. Mengagumi paras cantik yang kini telah terpoles sempurna dengan make-up tipis miliknya dan tubuh bak biola yang sudah terbalut rapi dengan _dress_ sederhana dan jaket berwarna _soft purple_ yang akan melindunginya dari hawa dingin kota Moskwa.

"Ino Ivanova Sholokof, kau memang sangat cantik. Pasti Sabaku Gaara tak akan dapat menolakmu," katanya dengan percaya diri sembari merapikan poni panjangnya yang menjulur ke salah satu sisi wajahnya.

Gadis itu langsung menyambar tas berwarna senada dengan jaketnya dan mengecek barang yang ada di dalamnya. Semua barang yang ia perlukan telah ada di sana. Handphone, tisue, sapu tangan, dompet dan seperangkat alat _make up_ praktis telah tersedia di dalamnya.

Untuk melengkapi penampilannya, gadis berdarah campuran itu juga telah menggunakan parfum dan pengharum nafas. Bahkan kemarin malampun dia sempat melulur seluruh badannya dan melatih kemampuan _make up_-nya agar terlihat optimal. Persiapan fisik sudah sempurna.

Dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, gadis pirang itu keluar kamar. Dilihatnya sang ayah sedang berbincang bersama ibunya di ruang makan sembari menikmati secangkir kopi panas seperti rutinitas harian mereka.

"_Dabroi utra_, Papa. _Dabroi utra_, Mama. Mana Deidara? Jangan bilang jika dia sudah pergi ke kepolisian lagi. Ah, dan jangan bilang kalau dia pergi dengan Sasori lagi. Apa dia masih belum puas dikira sebagai wanita jika bersama dengan si pecinta boneka itu?" cerocos gadis itu sambil mengambil sebuah apel dan menggigitnya pelan.

Sang ayah yang juga memiliki surai pirang bermodel senada dengan surainya dan sang kakak hanya tersenyum kaku melihat tingkah anak gadisnya itu. "Sebaiknya kau ubah sikap banyak bicaramu itu, Ino. Kau tahu bukan, sifat yang cerewet adalah salah satu musuh besar bagi seorang intelegent. Kau bisa…"

"Membocorkan informasi pada para pejahat tanpa sengaja, bukannya sebaliknya," potong Ino yang sudah kebal mendengar kata-kata ceramah dari sang ayah. "Aku tahu, Papa. Papa sudah mengatakannya padaku kira-kira semiliar kali! Aku bukan orang yang berintelegensi rendah hingga dapat bersikap seceroboh itu! Berhentilah memperlakukanku seolah aku adalah bayi berusia lima tahun yang tak dapat melakukan apapun!"

Pria kepala keluarga itu tetap bersikap tenang sambil menyesap kopinya. "Kalau begitu, tunjukkan dedikasimu untuk negeri, Ino. Buktikan jika kau mampu berguna sebagai seorang anggota SVR!"

Ino menggeram kesal. "Apa yang kulakukan selama ini belum cukup? Bukankah sejak awal aku memang tak tertarik pada dunia intelegent? Harusnya Papa bersyukur karena aku mau menerima syarat ini dan bukannya pergi dari rumah!"

Pria pirang di hadapannya sudah hendak membantah. Namun belaian lembut di pundak yang diberikan oleh sang istri yang berkebangsaan Jepang membuatnya kembali tenang. Pria bernama Ivan itu kembali membungkam mulutnya dan membuang wajah tak ingin menatap wajah sang putri bungsu. Disesapnya kopi hitam asal Italia yang menjadi kegemarannya itu untuk menenangkan sarafnya yang mulai tegang. "Terserah kau saja," desisnya tajam.

"Papa! Aku…"

"Sudahlah, Ino. Bukankah kau akan pergi berkencan hari ini?" potong sang _Gosphoza_ Sholokof sambil melepaskan apron berwarna ungu gelapnya. Didekatinya sang anak gadis yang sangat disayanginya. "Apa kata kekasihmu nanti jika melihat kau datang dengan dahi berkerut? Kau tak ingin membuatnya mengira jika kau tak menunggu hari ini bukan?" katanya sambil mengusap dahi Ino lembut.

Ino hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Pokoknya Mama harus bicara dengan Jendral-menyebalkan-yang-kebetulan-merupakan-ayah- biologisku itu! Dia benar-benar kepala batu! Jika saja dia tak terlalu selektif dalam memilih menantu, maka pasti aku sudah menikah dan mengucapkan sayonara pada pekerjaan menyebalkan sebagai seorang agen ganda!" kata gadis itu sambil mengusap dahinya mencoba menghilangkan kerutan yang bersarang di sana tatkala emosinya mulai terpancing.

Wanita Jepang itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata anaknya yang menurutnya menggemaskan. "Ayahmu hanya ingin kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang terbaik, putriku. Iya kan, Ivan?" tanyanya pada sang suami yang hanya diam saja mendengarkan istri dan anaknya bicara.

Pria itu menoleh sejenak sambil menghela nafas. "Begitulah," jawabnya singkat. "Baik dalam pekerjaan ataupun suami, Papa ingin kau lebih selektif dalam memilih, putriku. Jangan hanya karena kau menyukainya maka kau memilihnya. Kau masih terlalu lugu, Ino. Kau masih dapat dengan mudah tertipu."

"Aku bisa menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri," jawab gadis itu yakin.

Ivan menatap putrinya dengan tatapan bangga. Sikap percaya diri dan keras kepala gadis itu memang diwarisi darinya. Keyakinan yang tak akan pudar meski apapun terjadi adalah sikap yang harus dimiliki oleh seorang penegak keadilan. Dan itu menjadi salah satu poin positif dari seorang Ino Sholokof bagi Ivan Sholokof. Dia yakin, jika dipoles, suatu saat nanti gadis kecilnya itu akan menjadi seorang intelegent yang hebat.

Dan untuk melakukannya, sebisa mungkin dia harus mencegah putrinya maju ke altar pernikahan yang menjadi batas profesinya sebagai itelegent menurut perjanjian yang dulu telah disepakati mereka.

"Dengan siapa kau pergi?" tanya pria itu dengan nada dingin. "Papa tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berkencan dengan Sai Shevchenko itu lagi. Sudah Papa bilang dia tak cukup baik untukmu, Ino. Apalagi dia pernah terlibat kasus perdagangan narkoba."

Ino kembali memutar matanya bosan. "Aku juga malas berhubungan dengan pelukis pecandu narkotika itu, kok," kata Ino dengan nada meremehkan sang mantan kekasih. "Pria yang kuajak berkencan kali ini adalah seorang pria tampan yang memiliki kebangsaan sama dengan Mama. Pekerjaannya adalah seorang ahli Hidrologi dan dia sangat sukses meskipun usianya baru dua puluh delapan tahun. Catatan kejahatannya pun bersih. Sejarah keluarganyapun tak memiliki cacat. Dia juga bukan _playboy_ seperti Sai. Sempurna bukan?"

"Namanya?" tanya sang ayah dengan nada curiga.

"Sabaku Gaara," jawab Ino pendek sambil melemparkan sisa apelnya ke tempat sampah dan membuka bedaknya untuk memeriksa apakah ada kulit apel yang terselip di giginya. "Kalau Papa tak percaya dengan kata-kataku. Silahkan cek saja sendiri dengan koneksi yang Papa miliki. Dan aku yakin hasilnya pasti akan sama."

Ivan hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar kata-kata Ino. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

"YEIY!" sorak Ino sambil melompat girang. Dia langsung berlari memeluk ayahnya sambil berkata, "Terima kasih, Papa. Aku sangat menyayangimu!"

"Kurasa aku mendengar tadi kau bicara jika aku menyebalkan," sindir Ivan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya sambil mengedipkan mata iseng. "Oh ya? Benarkah? Kapan? Apa Papa memiliki bukti jika aku memang mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

Terkadang ada saatnya Ivan merasa jika putrinya terlalu bebas dan keras kepala. Bahkan untuk mengakui kesalahannya sendiri.

…*…

Gaara berdiri diam di _Krasnaya ploshchad_ sambil mengacuhkan beberapa gadis yang berbisik-bisik genit melihatnya. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa bagi seorang Sabaku Gaara yang meski eksentrik namun tampaknya memiliki pesona yang luar biasa dalam memikat wanita.

Sesekali dia memeriksa jam tangannya mencoba memastikan jika jam yang ia janjikan belum terlewati.

Jam sembilan lebih lima puluh delapan menit. Dua menit sebelum waktu yang disepakati datang. Dengan bosan, pemuda yang mengenakan jaket hitam dan kaus berwarna merah darah itu menelisik tiap-tiap sudut alun-alun merah itu. Mencoba mencari sang gadis bersurai pirang yang menurut rencana seharusnya menghabiskan waktu dengannya hari ini atas nama berkencan.

"Gaara!" panggil seorang gadis dari belakang Gaara.

Dengan sebuah senyum lembut dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang pemilik suara. Namun sayang, entitas yang ditemuinya bukanlah sang gadis pirang yang kerap meramaikan beberapa majalah _fashion_ terkenal. Melainkan seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang yang sempat membuat hatinya terpikat beberapa tahun silam.

"Hinata Rosenthal," gumam sang rambut api menyebutkan nama wanita berbadan dua yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya diikuti oleh pria yang sebenarnya memiliki paras yang nyaris identik dengan wanita di depannya.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu, Gaara," sapa wanita itu ramah sambil tersenyum lembut. Gaara megerutkan alis imaginernya heran, menurut memorinya seharusnya wanita ini dulunya adalah seorang gadis pemalu yang selalu tergagap saat bicara. Siapa sangka gadis itu kini telah berubah menjadi wanita yang anggun dan menawan. Gaara akan memberi _aplause_ khusus untuk sang suami yang telah berhasil mengubahnya. "Jangan bilang kau melupakanku, Gaara. Kita kan sahabat baik semasa kuliah dulu." Tambah gadis itu dengan nada sedih.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Tak mungkin aku melupakanmu semudah itu, Hinata Rosenthal. Sampai sekarang kau masih menggunakan nama itu bukan?"

"Begitulah," jawab Hinata singkat sambil tersenyum pada pria di belakangnya. "Karena aku menikahi pria yang memiliki marga yang sama denganku," lirihnya sambil menggandeng tangan pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suaminya sendiri. Neji Rosenthal. Lalu gadis itu kembali menatap Gaara. "Oh ya, mengapa kau tak datang saat hari pernikahan kami? Tega sekali kau, Gaara! Padahal aku ingin memintamu menjadi _maid of honor_-ku!"

Gaara hanya tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Namun di dalam hatinya sebenarnya dia tersenyum miris. "Maaf, aku sedang kembali ke Jepang saat itu."

Ya, kembali ke Jepang. Dengan alasan itulah dia akhirnya mangkir dari keharusan menjadi pengiring Hinata dalam pernikahan gadis itu dengan Neji Rosenthal yang notabenya masih satu keluarga dengan Hinata. Dengan alasan itu pula akhirnya Gaara melarikan diri dari kehidupan cintanya dan memutuskan untuk membunuh perasaan itu hingga dirinya berubah menjadi seorang yang tak lagi memiliki perasaan.

Hinata memainkan matanya bosan. "Kau bahkan tak pernah menghubungiku lagi sejak saat itu! Banyak teman lama kita yang bergosip itu karena kau menyukaiku. Bahkan Nejipun sempat menduga seperti itu dan kami bertengkar hebat. Tingkahmu itu benar-benar membingungkan! Dan itu membuatku kesal, Gaara."

"Berapa kali aku harus minta maaf padamu, Hinata? Lagipula sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi secerewet ini? Seingatku dulu aku memutuskan untuk berteman denganmu karena kau tak banyak bicara. Tak seperti gadis-gadis lainnya," jawab Gaara untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang gadis dari gosip menggelikan yang dapat dikatakan sangat sesuai dengan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

"Pengaruh dari hormon kehamilan, mungkin," jawab pria di belakang Hinata dengan wajah datar. Namun dapat Gaara lihat jika pemuda itu sangat menyayangi Hinata. "Sejak kehamilan dia mulai _out of character_ seperti ini."

Gaara terkekeh mendengar penuturan pria itu. "Tampaknya aku belum mengenalmu, namun entah mengapa aku merasa sudah familier dengan sosokmu. Yah, itu pasti efek dari aku yang sudah terlalu sering mendengar kisah tentangmu dari Hinata semasa kuliah dulu, Neji Rosenthal." Gaara mengulurkan tangannya pada Neji.

"Tak terlalu berbeda denganku. Hampir setiap hari Hinata selalu menyebut namamu, Sabaku Gaara," balas pemuda itu sambil menerima uluran tangan Gaara. "Dan itu selalu sukses membuatku cemburu padamu. Hinata tak pernah menyebut namaku sebanyak dia menyebut namamu dan memuji betapa hebat dan cerdasnya dirimu."

"Dia hanya tak pernah mengatakannya di hadapanmu saja. Aku juga nyaris kehilangan kesabaran tiap dia membanggakanmu hingga berjam-jam. Rasanya seperti mendengar salah satu kisah mengenai para Argonaut yang mengarungi samudra demi mencari bulu domba emas, terlalu mustahil untuk menjadi sebuah kenyataan," jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis pada pria itu.

Hinata memang tak pernah menjadi miliknya dan tak akan pernah untuk selamanya. Namun gadis itu mendapatkan suami yang baik dan mau menerima dirinya apa adanya. Suami yang juga merupakan cinta pertama gadis itu. Gaara yakin, Hinata pastilah bahagia sekarang. Dan kebahagiaannyalah yang kini membuat Gaara yakin jika keputusannya untuk melepaskan gadis itu adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Oh ya, Gaara. Mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Hinata sambil megedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling _Red Square_. "Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Gaara mengangguk kecil dan kembali melihat jam tangannya. Pukul sepuluh lebih lima menit. Tampaknya di dunia _modelling_ keterlambatan adalah sesuatu yang wajar terjadi. "Ya. Seharusnya dia sudah tiba sejak lima menit yang lalu."

"Seorang gadis?" tebak Hinata lagi dengan wajah berbinar riang.

"Hn."

Sebuah senyum terkembang sempurna di bibir wanita yang memiliki mata bagaikan mutiara itu. Kata-kata jahil meluncur keluar dari bibirnya untuk mengejek sekaligus memuji Gaara. "Kau sedang berkencan ya?"

"Hn, begitulah."

"Syukurlah!" gadis itu berkata dengan nada senang. "Akhirnya kau akan segera melepas masa lajangmu, Gaara. Sebagai seorang sahabat, aku merasa lega. Selama ini kau tak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan khusus pada seorang gadis. Aku sempat mengambil kesimpulan jika kau memiliki disorientasi seksual ke arah homoseks. Namun tampaknya aku salah ya?" tanyanya dengan nada antusias.

Gaara menatap Hinata dengan pandangan mata datar. "Aku bilang ini adalah kencan, Hinata, bukan pernikahan. Lagipula aku masih ingin menikmati masa lajangku dan serius menimba ilmu dahulu," koreksi Gaara.

"Namun ini kencan pertamamu, kan?"

Apakah selama ini Hinata tak pernah menganggap kebersamaan mereka sebagai sebuah kencan? Apakah bagi Hinata tiap kali Gaara mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau menonton film itu hanya sebuah acara yang dilakukan bersama teman? Apakah bagi Hinata, Gaara adalah seorang pria yang selama ini tak pernah masuk ke dalam wilayah romansa otaknya? Gaara menanyakan pertanyaan sentimentil itu dalam hati.

Dengan berat hati, Gaara mengangguk. "Ya, kencan pertama."

Sebuah senyum lembut yang sangat familier di ingatan Gaara kembali terukir sempurna di wajah malaikat Hinata. "Itu artinya kau memiliki perasaan khusus pada gadis itu. Selama ini kau hanya tertarik pada buku dan misteri saja. Setiap ada gadis yang mengajakmu berkencan, kau selalu menolaknya dengan dingin dan berlalu begitu saja. Aku ingin tahu siapa gadis beruntung yang telah menakhlukkan hatimu."

'Kau.'

Andai saja Gaara dapat menjawabnya seperti itu. Namun dia tak bisa. Tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk mengatakan hal itu. Sekarang Hinata Rosenthal bukan lagi Hinata Rosenthal yang dulu ia kenal. Marganya bukan lagi marga pemberian sang ayah. Meskipun sama, marga itu adalah marga milik Neji Rosenthal. Pria yang telah disahkan bersamanya oleh sebuah ikatan suci bernama pernikahan di hadapan Tuhan.

Dan Gaara harus menerima kenyataan jika _first date_ pertamanya, ia lakukan demi dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin memanfaatkan seorang gadis pirang yang lugu untuk memperoleh data demi pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pembunuh.

Sebenarnya makhluk menjijikkan macam apa dia ini?

"Gaara?" tanya Hinata memastikan apakah pemuda di hadapannya baik-baik saja. Pemuda itu tampak melamun dan seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tak seperti Gaara yang selama ini dikenalnya.

Gaara menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Maaf, aku hanya sedikit kesulitan menggambarkannya. Dia gadis yang luar bisa cantik dan anggun. Meski cerewet dan sedikit di luar tipe idealku mengenai seorang gadis, entah mengapa aku merasa tertarik padanya," jawabnya secara acak.

Mendengarnya, Hinata tersenyum puas. "Kau terlalu jatuh cinta padanya, Gaara. Aku tak pernah mendengar kau memuji wanita sebelum ini."

Sekali lagi Gaara hanya terdiam.

"Gaara!" sebuah suara yang sedikit _childish_ meneriakkan nama sang bungsu Sabaku dari kejauhan. Kali ini tak salah lagi, pemiliknya pastilah sang gadis beriris aquamarine yang ceria dan penuh semangat. "Maaf aku terlambat. Ayahku mengintrogasiku dulu sebelum mengizinkanku keluar rumah," gadis itu memberikan alasan atas keterlambatannya.

Dengan sebuah senyum, Gaara menoleh pada si pirang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum ceria. "Tak apa, Ino. Lagipula aku belum menunggu lama," dustanya. Pada kenyataannya dia telah menunggu gadis itu selama dua puluh menit. Waktu yang cukup banyak untuk seorang Sabaku sepertinya. Lalu pada Hinata dan Neji, dia berkata, "Dialah orang yang kumaksud."

Ino untuk pertama kalinya menyadari jika Gaara tak seorang diri, secara otomatis gadis yang berprofesi sebagai model kawakan itu langsung menilai penampilan dari dua orang di hadapannya. Wanita yang sedang hamil itu memiliki surai indigo panjang yang indah dan mata bulan yang seharusnya membuat gadis itu tampak mengerikan, namun anehnya, mata itu pantas padanya dan memberikan nilai positif pada wajahnya yang imut. Semetara sang pria memiliki rambut coklat gelap panjang yang tampak cocok untuk menjadi model iklan shampo dan dia memiliki mata yang senada dengan sang gadis. Ino menduga mereka masih memiliki hubungan darah. Penampilan mereka cukup cassual dan formal. Sepertinya mereka berasal dari keluarga berada yang mengelola perusahaan besar nan membosankan.

"Hinata, Neji, perkenalkan, dia adalah teman kencanku, Ino Sholokof," kata Gaara sambil menarik Ino ke sampingnya. "Dan Ino, kenalkan, ini adalah temanku semasa kuliah dulu, Hinata Rosenthal dan suaminya, Neji Roshental," kini giliran Gaara memperkenalkan pasangan di hadapannya.

Ino tersenyum riang. "Salam kenal, aku Ino Sholokof. Pekerjaanku adalah sebagai seorang model," kembali dia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

Hinata tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Ino erat. "Aku tahu. Aku sering melihatmu di berbagai majalah dan dalam acara _fashion show_. Aku pengagummu," katanya lembut. Lalu pada Gaara dia berkata, "Gaara, ternyata seleramu adalah seorang gadis yang sangat rupawan ya. Pantas saja kau tak pernah melirik gadis lain yang mengerjarmu selama ini."

"Hn."

"Aku memang adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung," kata Ino sembari mengedipkan matanya.

Gaara yang malas mendengarkan perbincangan para wanita itu hanya membuang wajah sambil mengamati _Red Square_ yang terlihat indah di matanya. Bukan karena gaya yang ditampilkan oleh alun-alun terlihat sangat menarik, namun karena warna merahnya yang membuat pemuda berkantung mata itu teringat akan warna darah yang telah rutin menemani tiap malam perburuannya.

"Kurasa aku adalah wanita yang sangat menyebalkan jika terlalu lama mengganggu kencan kalian," kata Hinata sambil menjabat tangan Ino erat, lalu dia sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan si pirang yang mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi itu. Dia berbisik pelan, "Tak pernah ada gadis selain kau yang cukup beruntung hingga bungsu Sabaku itu mau menerima tawaranmu berkencan. Begitupula aku. Meskipun aku tak terlalu menyukai kenyataan jika aku kalah olehmu, tapi aku berharap kau bisa memanfaatkannya dengan baik."

"Eh?" Ino menatap tak percaya pada wanita di hadapannya. Otaknya berputar cepat mencoba menelaah apa yang arti kata-kata wanita cantik itu.

Gaara yang hanya diampun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka mulut melihat gadis cerewet di sampingnya yang gemar mendominasi pembicaraan kini terdiam akibat berbagai probabilitas yang berseliweran di otaknya. "Bukankah kami yang mengganggu _honey moon_ kalian? Aku mulai merasa seperti serangga di antara kalian."

"Jangan bercanda, Gaara. _Honey moon_ kami telah berlalu beberapa tahun lalu." Hinata tertawa kecil lalu menyalami tangan Gaara dan menggandeng mesra tangan suaminya. "Aku akan menunggu undangan pernikahan kalian nanti. Sampai jumpa!"

Ino tak lagi mendengar kata-kata Hinata, otaknya telah terpusat pada kata-kata wanita itu sebelumnya. Opini-opini aneh muncul dalam benaknya. Dugaan jika wanita yang tengah mengandung itu adalah mantan kekasih Gaara semakin besar, bahkan mungkin sampai sekarangpun wanita itu masih mencintai sang rambut darah meskipun dia telah menikah. Dan satu lagi kemungkinan. Kemungkinan terburuk yang Ino harap hanya merupakan salah satu bagian dari imaginasi liarnya yang mengerikan. Kemungkinan itu adalah…

Mungkin Gaara masih mencintai wanita indigo itu.

Diliriknya sedikit sang Sabaku yang tampaknya masih terpaku menatap punggung pasangan suami Rosenthal yang kian menjauh. Tatapan mata itu terlihat sangat kesepian dan sedih. Seolah-olah hidupnya berada di dalam entitas gadis bermata bulan yang terus ditatapnya itu.

Ino mendesah kesal. Memang ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia harus berhadapan dengan pemuda yang masih terus terikat pada bayangan kekasihnya di masa lalu, namun perasaannya mengatakan bahwa akan sulit menakhlukkan hati sang Sabaku tampan dan membuatnya memalingkan wajah dari sosok Hinata Rosenthal yang masih terus membayangi hatinya.

Merasakan keberadaannya diacuhkan, gadis Sholokof itu berdeham kecil untuk mendapatkan atensi dari sang Gaara. "Aku bukan datang untuk berdiri melamun seharian di alun-alun ini, lho. Lagipula aku masih belum ingin menjadi boneka salju karena udara dingin ini," katanya sambil tertawa riang berusaha menenangkan perasaannya yang sedikit kalut.

"Bukankah kau yang telah merancang rute kencan kita hari ini?" jawab Gaara masih dengan menatap Hinata yang telah jauh.

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Ya, begitulah," bisiknya lirih.

Dilihatnya pemuda yang mungkin sedikitnya telah mencuri hatinya itu. Apakah dia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk membuat Gaara berpaling padanya? Apakah sebegitu besarnya rasa cinta Gaara pada wanita indigo itu hingga dia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk masuk diantara ikatan mereka? Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak! Dia yakin dia mampu meraih Gaara dan membuatnya hanya melihat padanya. Dia yakin dia mampu!

Lalu dia langsung menangkup pipi Gaara dengan tangannya dan menatap dalam-dalam sepasang mata jade yang tampak datar itu. "Pertama-tama kita akan ke _Diamond Fund_. Aku ingin melihat koleksi berlian yang ada di sana," katanya sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Namun, sebelum itu aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu."

Gaara menatap Ino sambil tersenyum kecil. "Akan kukabulkan itu asalkan kau tak memintaku untuk mengambilkan _imperial crown_ milik _Tsarina_ Catherine II."

Mendengar jawaban Gaara yang lebih terasa seperti gurauan, Ino mendesah kesal. Namun Gaara telah berjanji untuk mengabulkannya. Dan di matanya, Gaara tak tampak seperti orang yang senang menjilat ludah sendiri.

"Untuk hari ini saja. Terus lihatlah diriku."

…*…

"Wah… indahnya…," Ino berdecak kagum melihat sebuah berlian yang terpampang pada etalase. "Orloff memang sebuah berlian yang sangat indah ya?" tanyanya pada Gaara yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Gaara sambil ikut membungkuk memperhatikan salah satu berlian paling tersohor di dunia itu agar dapat melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. "Dengan berat tiga puluh delapan gram dan berkadar seratus sembilan puluh karat, berlian yang memiliki warna agak biru kehijauan ini adalah berlian dengan kualitas terbaik yang berasal dari India."

Ino tertawa mendengar penjelasan Gaara, "Kau seperti seorang _guide tour_ saja, Gaara. Aku mulai meragukan pekerjaanmu sebagai ahli Hidrologi, nih," candanya.

"Salahkan saja Temari yang senang menyeretku ke sini untuk menceritakan sejarah dan kisah dari seluruh berlian yang ada di sini," Gaara menimpali sambil membimbing gadis bersurai pirang itu menuju etalase permata yang lain. "Namun tetap saja aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa seorang gadis membuang sepuluh dolar Amerika hanya untuk menonton berlian yang dia tahu tak akan pernah dimilikinya."

Sekali lagi Ino tertawa. Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara, dia mengawasi ruangan yang seharusnya menjadi tempat bertransaksinya dengan Sasuke Unkofsky. Namun sampai sepuluh menit sebelum waktu yang disepakati tiba, dia masih saja belum melihat sosok berambut pantat ayam itu ataupun sosok berambut pink yang datang bersamanya.

Tapi meskipun gadis itu telah berhati-hati, mata Gaara tak akan luput melihat tingkah mencurigakan sang anggota SVR itu. Dia sendiri ikut mengamati sekelilingnya, mencoba menebak apa yang di cari sang gadis Sholokof. Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat sepasang kekasih yang baru saja masuk ke dalam museum ini.

Ia melebarkan matanya terkejut melihat pasangan itu. Bukan fakta bahwa ada orang selain dia yang memutuskan untuk berkencan di tempat ini yang membuatnya terkejut. Melainkan warna rambut gadis berkaca mata hitam gelap yang berjalan di samping pemuda bersurai senada dengan warna bulu gagak.

Pink cerah.

Tak terlalu banyak gadis yang memiliki rambut seperti kulit babi di dunia ini. Dan dari sekian orang yang memilikinya, hanya satu saja yang Gaara tahu tinggal di Moskwa.

Haruno Sakura.

Sepupunya.

'Apa yang dilakukan Sakura di sini?' tanyanya dalam hati masih sambil tetap mengawasi gerak-gerik sang sepupu yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. 'Apa dia sengaja bersekongkol dengan Ino Sholokof untuk bertemu di sini?'

"Ah! Sakura!" Ino memekik kecil saat matanya juga menangkap sosok gadis itu. Tangannya melambai untuk memberi isyarat agar gadis itu mendekat padanya, meski sebenarnya yang dia panggil bukanlah sang sahabat melainkan pemuda di sampingnya. Sasuke Unkofsky.

Sakura yang menoleh mendengar panggilan Ino balas melambai dan menarik kekasihnya untuk mendekat ke arah Gaara dan Ino. "Halo, _Pig_. Tampaknya aku benar-benar kalah taruhan kali ini. Siapa sangka si-tuan-jual-mahal ini akan menerima tawaran kencanmu semudah itu," sapanya riang sambil memeluk Ino erat. "Tampaknya takdir memang benar-benar unik hingga tempat kencan pilihan Sasuke sama dengan pilihan tempat kalian kencan."

Ino tersenyum kecil mendengar celotehan Sakura. Lalu dia berpaling pada Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil. "Lama tak jumpa denganmu Sasuke. Kalau tidak salah terakhir kita bertemu adalah saat persta kelulusan kita. Bagaimana kabarmu? Tampaknya kau masih tetap betah dengan Sakura, ya?" gadis itu memulai actingnya yang seolah dia baru saja bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah lama tak berjumpa.

"Baik," jawab Sasuke sekenanya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan bersandar pada dinding. "Sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan Gaara, Sholokof?"

Ino mengedipkan mata genit. "Itu belum terjadi, namun kupastikan akan segera terjadi," katanya dengan percaya diri. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong mengapa kau mengenal Gaara? Oh, oh, lupakan saja pertanyaan bodoh barusan. Aku lupa, tahun depan kau akan menikah dengan Sakura, jadi kau pasti sudah dikenalkan pada seluruh anggota keluarganya kan?"

"Hn."

Sakura menyenggol pinggang Gaara sejenak sambil mengedipkan mata menggoda. "Tak kusangka ternyata kau tertarik pada Ino, sepupuku. Tampaknya aku harus segera memperbaiki gaun pinkku lagi untuk dipakai di acara pernikahanmu kelak."

Gaara hanya menggeram pendek pada sang sepupu sebagai jawaban atas ejekan sang sepupu. "Terserah kau mau bicara apa, Sakura."

Diamatinya pemuda di yang ada di belakang Sakura, dialah SasukeUnkofsky, kekasih gadis pink itu. Pemuda berambut malam dengan mata yang sama gelapnya. Wajahnya cukup tampan dengan kulit putih pucat. Namun di balik segala ketampanan itu, Gaara melihat beberapa bekas luka samar. Ada yang berupa sayatan, bekas memar hingga tembakan. Tampaknya pemuda ini bukanlah tipe pemuda rumahan seperti yang selama ini dikiranya saat bertemu dengan sang pemuda beberapa bulan lalu.

Diamatinya tas yang dibawa pemuda itu. Di dalamnya sedikit tersembul sebuah dokumen yang dimasukkan dalam amplop coklat. Sasuke tampak tenang, namun Gaara menyadari bahwa satu tangan yang tak dimasukkan pemuda itu ke dalam sakunya digunakan untuk menjaga tas itu supaya tak ada orang lain yang menyentuhnya selain dirinya sendiri. Suatu tindakan yang benar-benar ganjil untuk seseorang yang sedang pergi berkencan. Apalagi menurut perkataan Sakura tadi, pemuda inilah yang mengajak sepupunya berkencan ke museum ini.

Dan jika hal itu dihubungkan dengan Ino yang juga mengajaknya ke museum ini, Gaara yakin pasti ada sesuatu di antara dua orang itu.

Diamatinya Sasuke yang terus memberi kode tak kasat mata pada Ino dengan menepuk tasnya sekali dua kali seakan mengingatkannya untuk segera mengambil benda yang ada di dalam sana.

Ino sendiri tampak gelisah, memang dengan menggunakan Sakura sebagai alibi Sasuke, dia bisa tetap melaksanakan rencana transaksinya sekaligus berkencan. Namun di satu sisi, keberadaan gadis itu yang selalu ingin tahu dan keberadaan Gaara yang berada di dekat mereka membuat Ino tak dapat melakukan transaksinya dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu berdua," kata Gaara dengan nada datar pada sang sepupu yang masih asyik mengoceh sendiri.

Sakura hanya mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Jika soal '_itu_', aku sudah melakukannya, kok. Kau tenang saja." Sakura yang tak mengerti maksud sebenarnya dari ajakan Gaara mengira sang sepupu sedang membicarakan masalah pemesanan senjata dari jaringan bawah tanah yang selama ini ditekuninya.

"Kau akan tahu jika kau telah ikut denganku," kata Gaara sambil berjalan meninggalkan tiga orang itu.

Sakura saling tatap dengan sua teman SMAnya itu, lalu setelah menimbang beberapa kali ajakan Gaara, dia mengangkat bahunya karena merasa tak memiliki pilihan lain dan berkata pada Ino dan Sasuke, "Aku pergi dulu. Kurasa ini tak akan lama, sebentar lagi aku kembali," pamitnya sambil berlari kecil menyusul Gaara yang telah lebih dulu berjalan masuk ke dalam lorong.

Ino tersenyum puas. Tampaknya Dewi Fortuna tengah menaunginya hari ini. Tampaknya dia tak perlu mencari kesempatan untuk mengambil dokumen itu dari Sasuke karena tanpa dicaripun kesempatan itu akhirnya datang dengan sendirinya.

"Kebetulan sekali mereka pergi. Sekarang, berikan dokumen itu padaku. Kita tak punya banyak waktu, mereka pasti akan segera kembali," kata Ino sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke meminta dokumen mengenai perdagangan helicopter di pasar gelap yang telah diselidiki oleh pemuda itu terlebih dahulu. Melihat Sasuke tak segera memberikan dokumen yang dimaksud dan malah terus melihat ke lorong tempat Gaara dan Sakura menghilang, Ino bertanya, "Ada apa? Cepat serahkan dokumen itu padaku!"

Sasuke tetap bergeming. "Apa mereka tak terlihat mencurigakan bagimu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada curiga. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkram tas yang dibawanya. "Mereka seolah tahu jika kita akan bertransaksi dan segera menyingkir. Menurutmu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat ini?"

"Kau terlalu curigaan, deh," dengus Ino mengejek sambil menyibakkan poni panjangnya. "Mereka kan bukan penjahat kelas kakap atau semacamnya, paling juga yang mereka bicarakan adalah ketidaksukaan Gaara jika Sakura berhubungan denganmu," jawab gadis itu asal sambil tertawa mengejek. "Sudahlah, serahkan saja dokumen itu padaku sekarang juga. Kecemasan yang tak beralasan hanya menghambat langkah kita untuk maju."

Mau tak mau Sasuke menyerahkan dokumen yang dibawanya pada Ino. Matanya masih tetap terpusat pada lorong tempat Gaara dan Sakura menghilang. Mungkin ia hanyalah salah satu anggota SVR yang tak terlalu berbakat, namun dia masih memiliki insting. Dan instingnya mengatakan jika dua orang itu masih ada di dekat mereka dan sedang menguping. Tampaknya mulai sekarang dia harus lebih waspada dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Tak terkecuali kekasihnya sendiri, Haruno Sakura.

Namun yang paling dia takutkan bukanlah gadis itu. Melainkan sepupunya.

'Sabaku Gaara, siapakah kau sebenarnya?'

…*…

Sakura hanya diam tak mampu melawan saat kakak sepupunya yang berambut merah darah itu membengkap mulutnya dan menahan tubuhnya tak jauh dari bibir lorong yang mereka masuki. Dari tempat itulah dia mampu mendengar segala pembicaraan yang dilakukan Ino dan kekasihnya, Sasuke meskipun tak dapat melihatnya.

"Sakura," panggil Gaara yang masih membengkap mulutnya agar gadis itu tak menimbulkan suara. Sakura hanya mampu sedikit mendongak untuk meresponnya. Dilihatnya Gaara yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut muka aneh. "Mengapa di sekiramu banyak sekali anggota SVR, sih?" tanyanya dengan nada lelah.

Sakura hanya mampu nyengir tak berdosa dalam bungkaman Gaara dan mengangkat bahunya tanda jika dia juga tak tahu.

"Yah, terserahlah. Yang pasti setelah ini akan makin sulit."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Dia sendiripun tahu bahwa mungkin di masa depan dia harus berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Melainkan sebagai sepasang musuh yang saling membenci.

…TBC…

**Glossarium:**

_Dabroi utra _(Bahasa Rusia): Selamat pagi

_Gosphoza _(Bahasa Rusia): Nyonya

_Tsarina _: Gelar yang diberikan pada permaisuri kerajaan Rusia pada zaman dahulu

**Maaf saya updatenya lama ya. Maaf banget… **

**Saya balas aja review bagi yang nggak Login ya?**

Guest: Terimakasih. Aku akan berusaha membuat yang lebih baik lagi.

miura haruma: Terima kasih reviewnya. Aku akan melanjutkannya kok.

Pitalica: Romance ya? Hm… tampaknya aku harus lebih banyak berusaha lagi, nih. Tebakanmu tepat!

Azura: Eh lupa? Ya, nggak apa-apa deh. Maaf ya updatenya lama.

**Bagi yang Login akan dibalas lewat PM ^^**

**Doain chap berikutnya akan cepat update ya…**


	4. Chapter 4

Halo semuanya, aku kembali lagi nih. Em, bingung mau bilang apa, jadi selamat membaca saja ya…

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: M for gore not for sex**

**Summary: **_**Kranyy Volk,**_** pembunuh bayaran yang selama beberapa bulan ini terus menghantui Rusia. Apakah Ino mampu membongkar sosok misterius di balik topeng hitamnya?**

…***…**

"Aku tidak menyangkal kalau sedikitnya aku tahu jika Sasuke berhubungan dengan pihak kepolisian. Aku juga tidak menyangkal kalau Sasuke memiliki ketertarikan pada dunia spionase sejak SMA. Tapi sungguh, sebelum ini aku tak pernah tahu jika dia adalah anggota dari _Sluzhba Vneshney Razvedki__." _

Gaara yang duduk di hadapan Sakura hanya diam sambil mengamati sepupunya itu. Diamatinya deru nafas dan denyut nadi yang terlihat samar di dekat lehernya, mencoba menebak apakah gadis itu berbohong atau tidak. Namun dari segala reaksi fisik gadis itu, Gaara yakin kalau Sakura mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Memang, pada awalnya Gaara sedikit meragukan kesetiaan gadis itu pada dia dan kakak-kakaknya. Siapa tahu, mungkin saja gadis itu sengaja berpura-pura menjadi penyuplai senjata dan barang-barang berbahaya demi kelancaran misi _Kranyy Volk_ yang berasal dari pasar gelap, namun sebenarnya dia adalah mata-mata Sasuke Uchiha yang membocorkan tiap hal yang diketahuinya dari Gaara dan kakak-kakaknya.

Namun dia sadar, Sakura tak mungkin melakukannya. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil dan dipercayanya melebihi kepercayaannya pada Temari yang notabenya adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri. Dan mengintrogasi gadis itu di ruangan sempit dengan empat pasang mata menatapnya curiga, bagi Gaara bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk mendapatkan informasinya.

"Sungguh, aku tak berniat menghianati kalian. Bahkan berfikir ke arah sanapun aku tak pernah," gadis itu kembali berkata. Kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi karena frustasi menghadapi para sepupunya yang tak kunjung percaya padanya. "Katakan padaku! Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan agar kalian percaya?!"

Gaara sudah hendak menegur kakak-kakaknya yang menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mengintimidasi andai saja tangannya tak dicekal oleh Shikamaru. Pria berambut nanas itu secara tidak langsung meminta Gaara untuk tak bertindak dahulu.

"Jujur saja, Sakura. Jujur, aku sangat kecewa padamu," kata Temari dingin. "Bagaimana bisa kau tak menyadari jika mereka adalah musuhmu?"

Sakura menunduk sedih. "_Izvinite_, aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

"Jika kau sampai ketahuan oleh mereka. Habislah riwayat kita, Sakura," tambah Kankuro tak kalah sadisnya.

Sekali lagi Sakura hanya mampu menggumamkan kata maaf saja.

Temari mendekat ke arah Sakura dan mengangkat wajah gadis itu hingga kedua bola mata yang berbeda warna itu saling tatap. Temari menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menilai sementara Sakura balas memandangnya dengan tatapan meminta pengampunan.

"Sakura, kau…" Temari memotong kata-katanya dengan nada misterius. Tangannya yang berada di dagu Sakura kini berpindah membelai pipi putih susu gadis dengan gaya yang mengancam. Sebuah senyum aneh tersungging di wajah wanita yang tengah mengandung itu. "Kau memang benar-benar bodoh, Sakura. Sangat bodoh dan ceroboh. Gadis seperti kau pasti akan dengan mudah disingkirkan oleh andai saja kita masih berada di Jepang."

Sakura meneteskan air matanya melihat wajah Temari yang cantik berubah mengerikan. "_Izvinite__, i__zvinite_, Temari-neesan. Aku berjanji… aku berjanji akan memperbaiki segalanya. Sungguh," lirihnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Sudahlah, Temari," potong Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Temari agar wanita itu menjauh dari Sakura. "Lagipula ini tak sepenuhnya kesalahan Sakura. Para SVR itu memang pandai menyembunyikan baunya hingga tak tercium oleh kita. Wajar saja kalau Sakura tak mengenalinya, bukan?"

"Tapi ini sudah dalam tahap yang sangat berbahaya, Shikamaru!" kali ini Kankurolah yang protes dengan nada keras. "Kalau sampai para anggota SVR itu tahu jika kita adalah kawanan dari _Kranyy Volk_, maka habislah kita!"

Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk setuju, tampaknya sebuah rencana telah tersusun rapi di otaknya. "Mungkin keberadaan Sakura yang berada di tepat lingkaran emas Sasori, Sasuke Unkofsky dan Ino Sholokof memang membahayakan kita. Namun, itu juga dapat menjadi titik balik untuk kita juga. Jika kita bisa memanfaatkannya secara tepat, maka keuntungan yang jauh lebih besar akan dapat kita peroleh," jelas pemuda itu ambigu.

Gaara yang sejak tadi diam di sudut ruangan ikut angkat bicara. "Shikamaru ada benarnya. Jika kita bisa membuat mereka percaya pada Sakura, maka kita bisa mendapatkan beberapa informasi penting dari mereka. Dan jika beruntung, mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan gambaran perburuan serigala yang akan mereka lakukan. Dan kita bisa merancang beberapa rencana untuk mencegahnya," tambahnya mendukung opini Shikamaru.

"Tapi untuk itu Sakura membutuhkan kemampuan _acting_ yang bagus. Di mana kita bisa mencarikan pelatih untuknya tanpa membuat orang curiga untuk apa seorang psikolog belajar _acting_?" tanya Temari sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura yang masih diam tak tahu harus berkata apa di sofa tempatnya duduk.

"Untuk itu, kuserahkan semuanya padamu," kata Gaara sambil menepuk pundak kakak perempuannya pelan.

"Hah?"

"Kesuksesan rencana kita sepenuhnya berada di tanganmu, Temari," kata Gaara sekali lagi sambil bangkit berdiri dan membuka pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan sempit itu. "Aku lelah. Hari ini terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi. Aku ingin tidur dulu," pamitnya sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Tu…Tunggu dulu Gaara! Apa-apaan sikapmu itu?! Hei, GAARA! GAARA!" teriakan tak terima Temari terdengar bergema di lorong belakang Gaara sementara pemuda berkantung mata tebal itu melenggang pergi dengan santai seolah tak mendengar teriakan murka kakak perempuannya itu.

…*…

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Tiga suara ketukan di pintu kamar Gaara telah sukses membuat pemuda yang tengah sibuk mencari data di komputernya itu melepaskan sebentar atensinya dari benda berbentuk balok di hadapannya. "Siapa?" tanyanya malas-malasan pada orang yang telah membuat konsentrasinya pecah itu.

Sebuah kepala bersurai pink pendek terlihat melongok dari luar. "Ini aku, Gaara," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum kecil. "Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya.

Tak memiliki alasan untuk mengusir sang sepupu, Gaara mengiyakan permintaannya, "Masuklah." Pemuda bersurai merah bata itu memutar kursi komputernya hingga dia dapat melihat sang sepupu yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya yang luas, dilepaskannya kaca mata yang bertengger di atas hidungnya lalu diletakkannya benda itu di samping komputer.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau harus menggunakan kacamata, Gaara. Sejak kapan matamu jadi jelek?" tanya Sakura sambil mengamati kamar Gaara dengan raut wajah pura-pura tertarik.

"Itu hanya kacamata baca yang kugunakan saat membaca buku atau bermain komputer, sebagai pencegahan agar mataku tak cepat rusak saja, kok," Gaara menjelaskan secara singkay. Lalu diamatinya sang adik sepupu yang masih berusaha bersikap tak peduli. "Apa latihan _acting_ dengan Temari telah selesai? Cepat sekali?" tanyanya sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Latihannya akan dimulai besok. Tadi Temari-neesan mendadak sakit kepala dan berkata ingin lebih cepat tidur saja malam ini," jawab Sakura lirih.

Gaara mengangguk mengerti. "Tak usah terlalu kau pikirkan soal Temari. Jadi apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Sakura? Tak mungkin kau mendatangiku jika bukan karena hal yang sangat penting bukan?"

"Maaf, tampaknya aku telah mengecewakanmu. Ini memang bukan hal yang penting, tapi aku ingin mengatakannya secara langsung padamu," Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap wajah Gaara. "_Spasib__o_. Tadi kan kau sudah membantuku lepas dari kemarahan Temari. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas hal itu."

Gaara bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati sang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang terlihat nyaman duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Tak perlu berterima kasih. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan saja, kok. Lagipula itu bukan kesalahanmu kan? Aku tak mau orang yang tak bersalah dijadikan pelampiasan oleh Temari yang sedang labil karena hormon kehamilannya," kata Gaara lembut sambil mengacak surai Sakura pelan.

"Tapi tampaknya Temari-neesan kurang menyukaiku ya, Gaara?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum kecut pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa itu karena aku mengubah nama margaku menjadi Haruno begitu tinggal di Rusia? Apa dia marah karena aku menghianati keluarga kita dan memutuskan untuk keluar namun akhirnya aku kembali karena tak memiliki tempat tujuan lagi?" tanyanya panang lebar sambil menunduk mengamati karpet kamar Gaara yang berwarna colat polos seolah itu adalah hal yang paling menarik yang pernah dilihatnya.

Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang salah denganmu, Sakura. Itu hanya karena Temari sedang dipengaruhi oleh hormon kehamilan saja kok," hibur Gaara meskipun dia tahu jika yang dikatakannya adalah hal bohong. Namun setidaknya kebohongan itu dapat sedikit menghibur sang sepupu sekarang. "Setelah melahirkan nanti, dia pasti akan bersikap seperti biasa lagi." Gaara menambahkan satu kebohongan lagi dalam daftar dosanya.

"Gaara, kau benar-benar baik ya…" lirih gadis itu sambil tersenyum pelan. "Mungkin karena warna rambutmu yang juga merah bata, aku merasa kau sedikit mirip dengan Sasori. Entah mengapa saat melihatmu aku merasa seperti melihat seorang kakak yang telah lama kurindukan," tambahnya.

Gaara menatap Sakura dengan wajah dingin. "Maaf, tapi aku tak senang kau berkata jika aku adalah orang baik. Aku bukanlah orang seperti itu. Tak ada orang baik yang dengan mudahnya membunuh demi kesenangan pribadi."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku juga tak dapat mencegah diriku yang berfikir begitu."

Gaara mengangguk mengerti, lalu diulurkannya tangan untuk membantu Sakura berdiri dari ranjangnya dan mendorong gadis itu hingga keluar kamar. "Tak baik jika seorang gadis berada terlalu lama di kamar seorang pria, Sakura. Meskipun kita sepupu tetap saja itu dapat mengundang gunjingan yang tak diperlukan."

Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil menuruti keinginan Gaara. Namun sebuah pertanyaan yang mengganjal hatinya. "Gaara, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Boleh kan?"

"Tanyakan saja. Tak biasanya kau meminta izin lebih dulu."

"Apakah kau serius pada Ino? Apa kencan tadi hanyalah salah satu taktikmu untuk mendapatkan informasi dari gadis itu seputar SVR?" tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura bertanya.

Gaara terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari sang sepupu. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jika dia menjawab bahwa dia serius pada gadis pirang yang tadi diajaknya berkencan, maka ia hanya akan menambah panjang daftar kebohongan yang dibuatnya. Namun jika dia menjawabnya secara jujur, pasti gadis pink itu akan semakin depresi dan menganggapnya sebagai seorang pemuda yang tak memiliki nurani. Meski mungkin kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

"Gaara?"

Gaara menatap mata sang sepupu yang memiliki manik sama dengannya. "Hm, aku juga tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan dari Ino Shlokof."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Gaara, "Bodohnya aku yang sempat berharap kau telah melupakan Hinata dan kini mulai berusaha membangun kisah lain dengan Ino. Harusnya aku tahu kalau kau tak mungkin membuka hatimu semudah itu pada wanita lain," katanya dengan nada miris. "Mungkin kau dan Ino memang berada di sisi yang saling bersebrangan. Namun aku ingin dapat berharap jika kau bisa menjalin hubungan romansa dengannya."

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri, Sakura?"

"Mungkin kau ada benarnya juga," Sakura membenarkan pertanyaan Gaara yang dilontarkan dengan nada sinis. "Mungkin aku sedang mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku masih tetap dapat melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Sasuke setelah ini semua selesai."

Gaara tersenyum mengejek. "Kau terdengar sangat pesimistis sekali, Sakura?"

"Tampaknya aku belum bilang ya?" pancing Sakura sambil memasang wajah datar yang dapat dibilang seperti mengejek dirinya sendiri. "Sepertinya Sasuke bergerak dalam bidang yang sama denganku hanya saja dengan posisi yang bertolak belakang."

Gaara terdiam mendengarkan pernuturan Sakura. Otaknya berjalan cepat. "Hm, jadi dia adalah pengawas yang disediakan SVR untuk mematau jalannya perdangan di pasar gelap ya? Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu, Sakura?" tanyanya memancing Sakura mengatakan lebih banyak lagi informasi untuk menyempurnakan sketsa gambarannya mengenai sosok Sasuke Unkofsky.

Sakura menoleh ke kanan kiri memastikan tak ada orang lain yang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua. Setelah yakin keadaan aman, dia menjelaskan. "Sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali aku mendapatkan bocoran informasi mengenai seseorang dengan ciri-ciri fisik seperti Sasuke yang mengawasi pelabuhan secara diam-diam atau menyamar menjadi seorang kuli. Selama ini aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kebetulan semata, lagipula orang Rusia yang memiliki surai dan iris hitam tak hanya anak-anak keluarga Unkofsky saja. Namun kemarin, aku mendapatkan suatu informasi baru."

Gaara tetap diam menunggu Sakura melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Katanya beberapa hari yang lalu ada seorang bartender yang bertanya mengenai perdagangan helicopter yang dilakukan secara ilegal. Dan juga, sempat tersiar kabar kalau komputer di beberapa pelabuhan yang menyimpan data mengenai perdagangan gelap telah diretas. Aku masih belum dapat mengatakan dengan pasti jika orang itu adalah Sasuke. Namun jika benar dialah yang melakukannya, besar kemungkinan amplop yang diberikannya pada Ino tadi siang adalah hasil laporan untuk hal tersebut. Namun sekali lagi kutegaskan. Itu hanyalah dugaanku saja."

Kata-kata Temari mungkin memang benar, Sakura adalah gadis yang ceroboh dan sedikit bodoh. Namun ada satu nilai positif yang Gaara dapatkan dari kepribadian sang sepupu. Gadis itu peka pada setiap informasi yang ada di sekitarnya. Tinggal mengatasi bagaimana caranya agar gadis itu mau membagi informasinya dengan orang lain. Apalagi jika mengingat pribadi Sakura yang cukup independent, hal itu hanya akan dilakukannya dengan orang-orang yang dipercayanya saja. Dan Gaara cukup bersyukur, dia adalah salah seorang yang ada di daftar tersebut.

"Kurasa yang paling berbahaya sekarang adalah posisimu, Sakura. Jika memang benar Sasuke Unkofsky telah mendapatkan daftar mengenai perdagangan Helicopter di dunia gelap, maka pasti namamu termasuk di dalamnya," kata Gaara serius sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Sepertinya kita terpaksa membatalkan rencana awal untuk menjadikanmu mata-mata kami. Aku harus segera bicara dengan Shikamaru untuk memberimu suaka."

Sakura mendecih pelan. "Aku tak sebodoh itu hingga menggunakan nama asliku, Gaara. Nama yang kugunakan adalah Cherry Gnirps. Seorang gadis fiksi asal Inggris yang bekerja sebagai seorang kolektor senjata," katanya dengan nada bangga.

"Kabar yang cukup bagus untukku, Sakura," puji Gaara sambil tersenyum licik. "Dengan ini kita akan tetap menggunakan rencana awal untuk membuat Sasuke Unkofsky membocorkan informasi yang diperolehnya. Namun ada satu hal lagi yang aku ingin kau tanamkan dalam benakmu, Sakura."

"Apa itu?"

Gaara menatap Sakura tajam dengan tatapan mata yang meminta pengertian. "Kau harus mempersiapkan hatimu, Sakura. Karena mulai saat ini lawanmu yang utama adalah kekasihmu sendiri."

Sebuah tawa sinis didapatkan Gaara sebagai jawabannya. "Jika hanya itu aku sudah paham, kok. Karena ini adalah soal taktik. Siapa yang lebih unggullah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Dan dalam kasusku, siapakah yang lebih pandai mengelabuhinyalah yang menang," kata Sakura seolah pada dirinya sendiri sembari tersenyum miris. "Kau tak perlu mengkhawatikanku, sepupu. Aku tak akan melibatkan perasaan pribadiku dalam pekerjaan."

"Bagus jika kau mengerti," kata Gaara dengan nada datar. "Malam telah larut, tidurlah. Temari tak akan segan-segan menyiksamu esok jika kau mengecewakannya. Dan itu akan makan banyak energi."

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan menjauh. "_Dobryy vecher__, _Gaara."

"_Dobryy vecher__, _Sakura,"begitu melihat Sakura masuk ke kamar yang biasa digunakan gadis itu tatkala menginap, Gaara langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan menyambar handphone yang tergeletak di tepi ranjang. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia mencari sebuah nomor di antara nomor yang tak terlalu banyak di daftarnya.

Akasuna Sasori.

Namun ketika dia menelfonnya, bukan Sasorilah yang mengangkat telepon itu. Melainkan seorang wanita dengan suara indah yang berkesan formal…

"_Tut… tut… tut… maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sekarang sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi tut…"_

Ya, itu adalah suara operator yang menyampaikan jika HP Sasori sedang dimatikan. Gaara mulai merutuki dirinya yang dulu menyarankan agar sepupunya yang memiliki warna surai senada dengannya itu mematikan teleponnya saat dia sedang bekerja. Lagipula, pekerjaan apa yang dilakukan oleh kakak kandung Sakura itu hingga dia tak berada di rumah meski jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam?

Oh ya, pekerjaan sebagai seorang agen FSB. Tentu saja.

Gaara menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengatakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya pada sang sepupu, "Hei, Sasori, ini Gaara. Aku tahu jika pekerjaanmu itu membuat nyawa Sakura bisa saja terancam. Tapi setidaknya, terimalah teleponnya dan ajak dia berbincang tatkala kau pulang. Tidakkah kau tahu jika tingkahmu yang seolah mengacuhkan Sakura membuat gadis itu sedih? Ah, sudahlah. Aku malas berkata macam-macam padamu. Toh, kau hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Aku hanya ingin mengabari jika malam ini Sakura menginap di rumahku. Tampaknya dia mulai bosan tinggal sendirian di rumah yang kosong sementara kau pergi untuk berdedikasi pada negeri yang bahkan bukan negerimu"

Setelah waktu untuk pesan suara habis, barulah Gaara menghentikan pesan suaranya dan melempar benda persegi panjang itu kembali ke ranjangnya. Dengan malas dia kembali duduk di depan layar komputernya mencoba menelaah masalah pencemaran air yang seharusnya menjadi pekerjaannya yang diselesaikannya malam ini. Namun ia tak bisa. Otaknya terasa buntu sekarang.

Dia bangkit berdiri dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Mungkin segelas susu akan cukup membuatnya mengantuk sehingga kantung mata yang menghitam di bawah matanya akan menghilang. Sebuah obat yang cukup baik untuknya yang harus melakukan dua pekerjaan berat yang cukup menguras tenaganya.

Di lantai bawah dia menemukan kakak laki-lakinya yang memiliki surai coklat dengan kadar berantakan yang tak kalah tinggi dengannya sedang menonton siaran sepak bola sinambi menghabiskan satu mangkuk popcorn ditemani minuman kerasa khas Rusia yang tak lain dan tak bukan akan vodka. Pemuda yang kini genap berusia dua puluh delapan itu tampak menyadari entitas Gaara yang lewat di belakangnya. "Yo, Gaara. Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Mau minum denganku?" tawar kakak kandungnya itu sambil mengangkat sebuah gelas kristal besar yang setengah penuh oleh vodka.

Gaara menggeleng pelan, "Kadar alkohol dalam tubuhku sudah terlalu banyak. Kurasa segelas susu hangat akan jauh lebih baik untukku," tolaknya sambil berlalu menuju dapur tempat susu di simpan tanpa memedulikan ejekan Kankuro yang mengatainya sebagai anak kecil. Toh, dia masih belum ingin merasakan kepala yang berdenyut pelan akibat alkohol di keesokan harinya. Dia masih memiliki rasa tanggung jawab pada pekerjaannya sebagai ahli hidrologi.

Diambilnya sebuah gelas tinggi dan dibukanya lemari pendingin tempat susu disimpan. Setelah memanaskannya beberapa menit menggunakan _microwave_, Gaara meneguknya cepat, berharap kantuk akan segera menjemputnya.

Namun sepertinya ini bukan malam keberuntungannya. Meskipun segelas susu telah masuk ke lambungnya, rasa lelah masih juga tak kunjung datang.

Tampaknya Gaara terpaksa harus menghabiskan malam ini bersama insomnia akut yang sudah lama menemani malam-malamnya.

"Kurasa aku benar-benar harus berdikusi dengan Sakura mengenai kelainanku ini," gerutunya sambil keluar dari dapur. Sekali lagi dia harus melewati tempat kakak laki-lakinya duduk menonton pertandingan yang membosankan baginya.

"Sudah mengantuk, Gaara-chan?" ejek Kankuro sambil nyengir lebar. "Kalau begitu, _Dobryy vecher.__Pozdravlyayem sna_," tambahnya sambil tertawa mengejek.

"_Debil_!" gerutu Gaara sambil meninggalkan kakak kandungnya yang berprofesi sebagai seorang dosen muda di salah satu universitas ternama di kota Moskwa itu. Dia sudah hendak menaiki tangga dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya untuk memanggil mimpi mendekat andai saja dia tak melihat sebuah pintu penyimpanan alat-alat kebersihan di bawah tangga.

Dengan ragu-ragu dia memutusan untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah sedikit terbatuk akibat debu yang ada di sana, dia meraba-raba salah satu dinding belakang tempat penyimpanan yang tak terlapisi debu karena lebih sering disentuh.

Sebuah lekukan yang dapat digunakan untuk menggeser ditemukannya setelah beberapa saat mencari. Dia menggesernya perlahan sehingga dia dapat melihat sebuah ruang yang berisikan tangga gelap di balik pintu rahasia yang sengaja dibuat dengan gaya Jepang itu. Dia menyambar sebuah senter kecil yang memang disediakan di samping pintu rahasia, dengan cahaya suram dari lampu itu, dia menuruni tangga dengan langkah hati-hati.

Di ujung tangga yang ternyata cukup panjang itu, dia menemukan sebuah tiga buah pintu. Dia tahu dua di antara tiga pintu itu adalah pintu jebakan yang sengaja dibuat seandainya ada orang sial yang tak sengaja menemukan pintu geser rahasia tadi.

Gaara membuka pintu paling ujung. Sebuah lorong panjang kembali didapatinya. Dia terpaksa berjalan dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk agar kepalanya tak terantuk langit-langit yang sengaja dibuat sedikit rendah.

Sekali lagi di ujungnya dia menemukan tiga pintu, dia membuka pintu tengah dan menemukan sang kakak ipar tengah sibuk dengan berbagai macam komputer dan alat-alat canggih lain yang umunya hanya di temukan di ruangan-ruangan IT intelijen. Ucapkan terima kasih pada sang pemuda setengah koala dan Sakura yang telah berhasil mendapatkan barang-barang canggih ini dengan cara yang tentu saja merugikan negara.

"Hai adik ipar, tak biasanya kau masuk ke sini," sapa Shikamaru Nara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor yang menampilkan berbagai macam gambar yang berasal dari kamera ultra mini dan alat penyadap yang dipasangnya secara rahasia.

Gaara menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan. "Kau sendirian? Mana Temari?" tanya Gaara tanpa menjawab sapaan Shikamaru.

"Temari sudah tidur. Sepeti yang kau tahu, dia tak terlalu suka jika harus menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Sakura. Tampaknya dia tak suka pada kenyataan jika Sakura mengubah marga Akasuna-nya menjadi Haruno. Dan sikap perfeksionis yang dianutnya tak membantu untuk saat ini. Dia terlalu kecewa karena Sakura telah gagal memenuhi standar idealnya dengan tak menyadari jika Sasuke dan Ino adalah anggota SVR."

"Apa tak ada hal yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengubah sifatnya? Bukankah kau ini suaminya?" tanya Gaara sambil memainkan sebuah kalung berbandulkan amethys yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan malas-malasan.

Shikamaru hanya menguap sebagai jawabannya. "Hei jangan mainkan kalung itu. Di dalamnya sudah tersimpan kamera ulltra mini dan penyadap suara baru untuk memantau Sasori."

Gaara meletakkan kalung yang dimaksud dengan tak pedulinya kembali ke atas meja. "Akhir-akhir ini sungguh merepotkan. Siapa sangka pihak kepolisian akan meminta bantuan SVR untuk memata-matai kita."

"Bukan _kita _yang mereka mata-matai, Gaara. Yang mereka mata-matai adalah pembunuh bayaran bernama _Kranyy Volk_ dan orang-orang yang menjadi sekutunya," koreksi Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar sekali lagi. Terkadang Gaara merasa iri pada pemuda berambut nanas di hadapannya itu. Bagaimana bisa suami kakaknya itu memiliki jam tidur yang tergolong tinggi? "Selama kita belum masuk ke dalam daftar mereka, maka semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tangan Gaara kembali mengambil sebuah barang lain yang ada di ruangan itu, kali ini cincin dengan batu aquamarine yang membuatnya teringat pada gadis Sholokof yang baru saja dikencaninya. "Jika kita memang berniat menghindari mereka, mengapa kau kirimkan Sakura sebagai mata-mata kita yang dapat menimbulkan kecurigaan?" tanya Gaara tak mengerti sambil mengamati cincin di tangannya.

"Gaara, tidakkah kau heran mengapa pihak kepolisian bekerja sama dengan SVR, bukannya FSB?" Shikamaru memancing.

Gaara memutar otaknya sejenak. "Kau benar juga, ini adalah masalah dalam negeri, seharusnya jika mereka memang ingin bertindak secara diam-diam, mereka akan bekerja sama dengan FSB yang bertugas untuk menjaga keamanan masyarakat. SVR adalah intelijen yang bertugas untuk mencari rahasia politik luar negeri dan mencari informasi mengenai kejahatan internasional. Bukankah lebih baik jika meminta bantuan FSB? Kecuali…"

"Ya," jawab Shikamaru mengkonfirmasi pikiran yang tak ingin dikeluarkan Gaara melalui kata-kata. "Tampaknya mereka sudah sadar jika ini adalah kejahatan internasional di mana pelakunya adalah orang asing yang tinggal di Rusia. Aku yakin pemuda Sholokof yang berambut pirang panjang itupun mulai mengidentifikasi siapa saja orang asing yang berganti kewarganegaraan melalui naturalisasi."

Gaara mengangguk paham. "Itu berarti kita ada di dalam _black list_ mereka?"

"Masih terlalu jauh untuk menyimpulkan hal itu, Gaara. Terlalu banyak orang yang asing yang berdomisili di Rusia dengan berbagai macam alasan. Demi pekerjaan, demi cinta, demi melarikan diri atau apapun. Akan makan banyak waktu bagi mereka jika harus menyelidiki satu-persatu orang yang asing yang ada," kata Shikamaru sambil mengamati sebuah layar yang menggambarkan pria berambut pirang dengan poni panjang sedang menyetir mobil. "Tapi sedikitnya mereka akan menaruh curiga pada orang-orang yang berusaha mendekati polisi. Sasori pasti termasuk di dalamnya."

"Huh, Sasori tampaknya lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya bersama Deidara Sholokof dibandingkan dengan adik dan sepupunya sendiri. Wajar saja jika dia dicurigai," timpal Gaara sinis seraya ikut memperhatikan layar yang bergambarkan pemuda pirang itu. Dia yakin headphone yang dikenakan Shikamaru pasti bersuarakan percakapan yang dilakukan dua orang itu sekarang. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? Bukankah dia juga dekat dengan Sasuke Unkofsky?"

"Sakura sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Unkofsky muda itu sejak SMA, dia pasti lepas dari _black list_. Begitupula kau yang bertemu dengan Ino Sholokof secara tak sengaja," kata Shikamaru menginformasikan. "Kini kalian berdualah yang harus memikul beban _Kranyy Volk_."

Gaara mendecih pelan. "Maksudmu aku harus berkencan dengan Ino Sholokof itu lagi? Jangan harap, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru balas menatap Gaara dengan muka malasnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang awalnya memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan gadis itu?"

"Ya, memang itulah niatku mendekatinya. Namun sekarang, aku merasa seperti orang bejad jika terus melakukannya. Tak baik memanfaatkan seorang gadis. Sekuat apapun gadis itu."

Shikamaru mengamati sang adik ipar yang mulai terlihat gusar dengan segala opini yang diajukannya. "Kau berubah. Setelah kau mengenal gadis Sholokof itu kau berubah. Entah mengapa sekarang kau terlihat jauh lebih memiliki hati."

"Jangan-jangan kau ingin berkata kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya, Shikamaru. Itu terlalu muluk!"

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju. "Ya, itu memang terlalu muluk. Mungkin kau memang belum jatuh cinta pada gadis pirang itu. Tapi aku tak menyangkal jika aku merasa kau memiliki perhatian khusus padanya."

"Aku hanya bersimpati saja. Tak lebih," tukas Gaara sambil bangkit berdiri dan meletakkan cincin aqumarine yang dipegangnya kembali ke meja. "Namun jika memang diperlukan. Akan kuturuti maumu, akan kudekati gadis itu untuk mencari informasi."

"Baguslah jika kau memutuskan seperti itu," komentar Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar, seolah dia tak peduli jika dirinya telah berhasil memprovokasi sang adik sepupu. "Kalau begitu, bawa cincin aquamarine itu. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pesanan terbaru Temari itu untuk kau berikan pada sang putri cantikmu itu."

Dengan kesal Gaara menyambar cincin itu dan menggerutu pelan. Lalu dia membanting pintu dan pergi keluar dari ruangan yang juga menjadi markas utama _Kranyy Volk_. Dia harus segera merancang pertemuan selanjutnya dengan Sholokof Ino agar Shikamaru dapat mengawasi gadis itu melalui kamera pengawas dan penyadap suara yang terdapat di cincin itu kapanpun dia membutuhkannya.

"Dasar anak-anak," gumam Shikamaru sambil mengamati pintu yang baru saja dibanting Gaara. Perhatiannya kembali ia arahkan ke monitor yang bertugas untuk mengawasi Sasori dan Deidara. Di sana terlihat sebuah gambaran baru saat Sasori baru saja keluara dari mobil.

Seorang gadis pirang yang sedang melambai pada mereka, Ino Sholokof.

"Cinta pertamanya kandas. Sementara calon cinta keduanya adalah musuhnya sendiri. Hm, Gaara memang tak dinaungi Dewi Fortuna untuk masalah percintaan."

…*…

"Eh? Orang asing yang berdomisili di Rusia?" Ino membeo kata-kata kakaknya sambil menyesap sedikit margarita yang ada di tangannya. "Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu soal hal itu?"

Deidara tersenyum puas. "Mudah saja. Senjata yang mereka gunakan selalu senjata buatan luar dan menurut pengawasan Sasuke, kebanyakan jual beli senjata luar dilakukan oleh orang luar. Aku bisa memberi daftarnya jika kau mau."

"Bagaimana jika dia menggunakan perantara? Terkadang ada kasus seperti itu bukan?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Kurasa mereka tidak akan menggunakan perantara, terkucuali jika perantara itu adalah orang dalam organisasi sendiri," kali ini giliran Sasori yang menjawabnya. "Terlalu riskan."

"Organisasi? Jadi_ Kranyy Volk_ itu bukan kejahatan individu? Tapi kejahatan kelompok?" tanya Ino tak percaya sambil mengambil beberapa data yang ada di dalam tasnya. "Memang dalam beberapa kasus, termasuk kasus kematian _Gosphoza_ Konan kemarin, pembunuh bayaran itu sempat terlihat memiliki sekutu yang datang menyelamatkannya, namun apa kalian yakin kalau _Kranyy Volk_ sungguh-sungguh suatu organisasi yang terkoordinir?"

Sasori mengangguk yakin. "Ya. Aku sendiri ada di tempat kejadian saat pembunuhan _Gosphoza_ Konan Kornilof terjadi. Saat datanganya helicopter itu, _Kranyy Volk _tak melakukan apapun yang dapat menjadi kode untuk memanggil bantuan. Itu artinya ada seseorang yang memantaunya dan memberitahukannya pada sang pembawa helicopter jika _Kranny Volk_ berada dalam keadaan kritis. Dan itu tak mungkin dilakukan oleh pembawa helicopter itu sendiri. Helicopter yang dia gunakan telah dipasangi pem-_block_ radar yang cukup canggih. Namun menggunakan monitor pengawas dan alat pendeteksi suara jarak jauh yang tak sesuai dengan sistem helicopter yang asli dapat membuat alat pem-_block_ radar itu berhenti bekerja. Sudah pasti jika ini adalah kejahatan kelompok bukan?"

Ino mengengguk-angguk mengerti. "Masuk akal. Tapi terlalu merepotkan jika kita harus memeriksa satu persatu orang asing yang ada di negara ini. Kalian ingat, Rusia itu luas!"

"Tinggal cari yang sudah dinaturalisasi dan termasuk dalam daftar perdagangan helicopter yang telah diberikan padamu saja kan?" kata Deidara sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok di mulutnya.

"Naturalisasi? Memangnya mengapa harus orang yang sudah dinaturalisasi?" sekali lagi Ino bertanya. Sebenarnya dia ingin menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dengan mulus meluncur dari bibirnya sehingga membuatnya tampak bodoh, namun apa boleh buat. Dia baru saja bergabung dengan para pemburu serigala merah ini, jadi dia membutuhkan banyak informasi dari orang-orang yang telah lebih dulu mengurusinya bukan?

"Aku sempat mendengar _Goshphoza_ berkata pada si pembunuh itu menggunakan bahasa Rusia," Sasori kembali bicara sambil memelototi Deidara yang merokok di hadapannya. "Kau sendiri tahu gaya bahasa wanita itu bukan? Gaya bahasanya termasuk puitis dan banyak menggunakan kata-kata yang tak umum dipakai oleh masyarakat umum. Itu berarti sang pembunuh adalah orang yang sudah cukup lama belajar bahasa Rusia."

"Masuk akal," kata Ino sekali lagi. Lalu dia menatap sahabat kakaknya yang sedang berusaha merebut rokok yang dinyalakan Deidara untuk membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. "Tunggu dulu! Kalau begitu seharusnya Sasori juga ada dalam daftar hitam kan? Dia seorang asing yang telah dinaturilasi yang bisa menggunakan senjata. Sempurna bukan? Siapa tahu dia mendekati Deidara hanya untuk mencuri informasi."

Sasori ganti menatap Ino dengan muka sinis. "Jika aku _Kranyy Volk_, maka kalian pasti sudah kuhabisi tahu!"

Ino hanya nyengir saja mendengar kata-kata Sasori. Namun bicara soal orang asing yang telah dinaturalisasi, ada beberapa orang yang cocok dengan deskripsi itu.

Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Gaara dan Nara Temari.

Tiga orang itu adalah orang yang sebenarnya tak ingin Ino masukkan dalam daftar hitamnya mengingat mereka adalah sahabat, orang yang disukai dan idolanya. Lagipula mereka juga tak tampak seperti seorang penjahat.

Namun menembak bukan kemampuan yang mustahil menjadi sisi gelap orang-orang itu bukan?

…*…

Glosarim:

_Sluzhba Vneshney Razvedki__ (SVR) : _Badan Inteligen Negara Rusia

_Izvinite__: _Maaf.

_Spasibo__: _Terima kasih.

_Dobryy vecher__: _Selamat malam.

_Pozdravlyayem sna__: _Selamat tidur.

_Debil: _Tolol.

_Gosphoza: _Nyonya.

**Halo semuanya, saya kembali mempersembahkan Kranyy Volk chapter 4. Entah mengapa chapter kali ini terasa sangat berat karena harus menggunakan bahasa Rusia. Sudah setahun lamanya sejak aku berhenti belajar bahasa yang terbesar ke tiga di dunia ini, jadi sudah agak lupa. Tahu akan nulis FF ini, pasti dulu aku lebih serius lagi belajarnya…**

**OK, makasih untuk kalian yang sudah review setelah aku hiatus, berikut adalah balasan bagi kalian yang tidak login, yang login dibalas lewat PM ya…**

lala-chan: terima kasih sudah review, Lala. Romancenya mungkin kurang kerasa, tapi terus baca ya ^_^

**Sekian dariku, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian melalui review ya…**


	5. Chapter 5

Halo semuanya, aku kembali lagi nih. Em, bingung mau bilang apa karena sudah lama hiatus, jadi selamat membaca saja ya…

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: M for gore not for sex**

**Summary: **_**Kranyy Volk,**_** pembunuh bayaran yang selama beberapa bulan ini terus menghantui Rusia. Apakah Ino mampu membongkar sosok misterius di balik topeng hitamnya?**

…***…**

"Katakan padaku, Sakura," Ino menatap tajam sang sahabat yang tengah menikmati segelas vodka untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya agar tak membeku menghadapi udara dingin negeri beruang merah ini yang terkenal akan ke-ekstreamannya. Apalagi ini adalah musim dingin. "Apa kau memiliki kemampuan menembak atau menggunakan senjata?"

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa, Ino? Jangan-jangan kau sudah mabuk ya? Kau kan baru minum satu gelas saja," jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Jawab sajalah."

"Satu-satunya kemampuan menembak yang aku miliki hanyalah kemampuan menembak cowok. Itupun tak pernah lagi kuasah sejak aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke," jawab Sakura sambil tertawa pendek. "Tampaknya malam ini otakmu sudah tercemar alkohol hingga bertanya hal seaneh itu padaku."

Ino mengangkat bahunya sambil duduk bersandar di sofa mewah berlapis bulu-bulu lembut yang nyaman milik restoran tempat mereka makan malam ini. "Well, aku juga tak mengerti mengapa aku menanyakan hal itu padamu yang seorang psikolog," lalu dengan gaya yang meyakinkan dia melihat sekitarnya seolah cemas akan sesuatu.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya yang berbentuk sabit sempurna tak mengerti. "Ada apa?"

" Sebenarnya aku sedang merasa terancam. Sepertinya ada orang yang membuntutiku. Kupikir belajar menggunakan senjata untuk menakuti tak ada salahnya."

'_Dia berbohong_,' kata Sakura dalam hati. Namun gadis bersurai pink itu hanya tertawa menanggapi ocehan sang sahabat. "Resiko menjadi _public figur_," gumamnya lirih. "Bukankah dulu kau pernah belajar karate? Memangnya itu tak cukup untuk melindungi diri? Lagipula, daripada aku pasti kakakmu lebih mungkin memiliki keahlian semacam itu kan?"

"Kau tahu sendiri jika hubunganku dengan Deidara tak terlalu baik." Ino menjawab sambil menenggak vodka di tangannya. "Lagipula kupikir belajar dengan sesama perempuan pastinya akan lebih nyaman. Tak ada adegan sentuh-sentuhan yang membuatku risih. Apa salah seorang kenalanmu memiliki keahlian itu, Sakura?"

'_Aku tahu yang kau maksud dengan kenalan itu adalah Temari atau Gaara kan?_' sekali lagi sakura berkata dalam hati. "Kalau tidak salah, salah seorang pasienku pernah menggeluti olahraga itu. Hanya saja aku tidak ingat siapa namanya. Jika kau ingin, aku dapat mencarikannya dalam daftar pasienku nanti malam," tawar Sakura.

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu, _forehead_," tolaknya halus. "Lagipula mungkin masalah penguntit itu hanya imajinasi liarku semata. Buktinya selain perasaan diikuti, aku tak pernah mendapatkan pengalaman aneh lainnya."

"Jika itu memang hanya ilusi, aku sarankan kau datang secara formal ke tempat kerjaku untuk memeriksa kesehatan mentalmu, _pig_," kata sakura setengah bercanda sembari meletakkan gelas vodkanya di atas meja. "Kau tahu kan jika delusi adalah salah satu tanda-tanda penyakit psikologi lain yang lebih berbahaya? Tenang saja, akan kuberikan harga khusus untuk sahabatku tersayang yang sedang paranoid ini, kok."

Ino terkikik mendengarnya. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tapi tampaknya aku terpaksa menolak tawaran baikmu itu seberapapun menariknya. Aku masih tak ingin dianggap memiliki kelainan mental berbahaya oleh para penggemarku. Bos bisa mengamuk jika hal itu sampai terjadi," dia memberikan sebuah alasan konyol.

Ini hanyalah sebuah percakapan biasa yang dilakukan oleh dua orang gadis di sebuah restoran mewah di pusat kota Moskwa. Tak ada yang ganjil, tak ada yang mencurigakan. Namun Sakura tahu, di balik percakapan yang terdengar ramah itu, sang sahabat sedang berusaha mengeliminasi dirinya dari daftar hitam tersangka kejahatan _Kranny Volk_.

Tampaknya Ino Sholokof memang seorang inteligen yang belum matang.

Mencampur adukkan masalah dan emosi pribadi dengan urusan pekerjaan adalah musuh terbesar bagi seorang inteligen. Dan untuk masalah ini, Sakura yakin Ino masih belum dapat melakukannya dengan baik. Suatu keuntungan yang dapat dijadikan sejata mematikan di masa depan kelak.

"Jujur saja, Ino. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak merasa terkesan kau mengundangku makan malam bersama," katanya mengalihkan perhatian. "Mengapa kau tak mengajak Gaara saja? Kupikir kau ingin segera menyelesaikan masa lajangmu?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Jangan pernah biarkan dirimu mengejar seorang pria. Buatlah pria itu mengejar dirimu," katanya percaya diri.

"Itulah alasannya mengapa kau selalu dicampakan pria, _pig_."

Ino Ivanofka Sholokof, gadis inteligen yang juga merupakan seorang agen ganda dari badan inteligen negara Rusia yang bernama _Sluzhba Vneshney Razvedki_ atau yang lebih dikenal dengan singkatannya, SVR. Saat ini dia bertugas untuk mencari informasi mengenai seorang pembunuh bayaran bernama _Kranny Volk_ yang sudah meneror Rusia selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Dan dengan beberapa informasi yang diperolehnya dari sang kakak, sekarang dia mendapatkan kesimpulan jika _Kranny Volk_ adalah orang asing yang telah dinaturalisasi.

Dan nama Haruno Sakura ada dalam daftar gelapnya.

"Aku hanya tak mau membuat seorang pria mudah bosan denganku saja, kok. Aku ingin membuat mereka terus penasaran padaku," gadis itu berkeras pada pendapatnya.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Terserah kau sajalah, Ino. Namun aku tak akan bertanggung jawab jika nanti kau sampai menjadi perawan tua yang hidup dengan puluhan kucing di rumahnya," ejek Sakura sambil mencubit pipi sang sahabat.

"Aw! Sakit, _forehead_!" pekik Ino sambil mengelus pipinya yang menjadi korban keisengan Sakura. "Tenang saja, sebelum itu semua terjadi, aku pasti sudah melangkahimu melewati_ virgin road _dengan sepupumu menunggu di ujungnya," katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejak Sakura yang menurutnya sedikit kolot.

Satu hal lagi yang harus Sakura ingat. Memang dia bukanlah _Kranny Volk _yang menjadi incaran Ino. Namun sepupunyalah orang yang ingin Ino tangkap dan penjarakan untuk menebus segala dosa yang telah dilakukannya. Sabaku Gaara, sepupu yang telah dianggapnya seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Dan pemuda itulah yang harus dia lindungi untuk saat ini dari cengkraman SVR.

"Jangan harap karena kau adalah orang pertama yang ajakan kencannya diterima Gaara, kau akan jadi pendamping seumur hidupnya, Ino," kata Sakura dengan nada misterius. "Aku sudah mengenal Gaara lebih lama daripada yang pernah kuingat. Dan aku tahu jika Gaara hanya pernah jatuh cinta pada satu orang saja."

Ino memutar matanya malas. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Hinata Roshental kan? Kami tak sengaja bertemu saat sedang berkencan beberapa hari yang lalu. Harus kuakui, dia memang cantik. Namun perut buncitnya adalah suatu hal yang tak bisa membuat Gaara meraihnya lagi."

"Tak biasanya kau mengatakan jika seorang gadis memiliki paras yang cantik, Ino," gumam Sakura yang merasakan adanya kejanggalan dari kata-kata sang sahabat. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu tentang Hinata?"

Ino mendengus dan menyibakkan poni panjang yang menutupi matanya. Lalu dengan tatapan muram dia mengamati pemandangan malam kota Moskwa yang ditampilkan sebagai daya tarik utama restoran ini. "Well, aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku merasa rendah diri di hadapannya."

Sakura tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan sahabatnya. "Rupanya kau sudah serius dengan Gaara, Ino. Sebagai seorang sahabat dan seorang sepupu, aku mendukung kisah cinta kalian," kata Sakura lembut. Lalu dirogohnya tas tangan yang dibawanya dan dikeluarkannya dua buah tiket untuk sang sahabat. "Sebenarnya aku membeli ini untuk kencan bersama Sasuke. Namun dia terlalu sibuk, jadi kupikir kau akan senang menerimanya."

"Aku senang kau memikirkanku, Sakura. Tapi…"

Sakura langsung menutup mulut Ino dengan jari telunjuknya. "Terima sajalah. Itu adalah tiket untuk menonton pertunjukan musikal di Bolshoi Theatre. Aku akan marah kalau kau tak menggunakannya."

Ino menunduk mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Dia hanya dapat tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata untuk membuat sang sahabat puas. "Aku akan menelpon Gaara secepatnya. Akan kuminta dia meluangkan waktunya untuk hari Sabtu depan. Dan akan kupastikan kami menontonnya, Sakura."

Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya pada sang sahabat. "Itu baru Ino Sholokof yang kukenal."

Kemudian mereka tertawa menertawai sifat mereka yang masih tak berubah meskipun waktu sudah banyak berlalu.

Satu hal yang tak Ino ketahui dari sahabatnya. Kenyataan jika sekarang mereka ada dalam pihak yang saling bertentangan. Mungkin untuk kedepannya mereka tak akan lagi bisa tertawa seperti ini. Mungkin mereka akan mencoba untuk saling bunuh dan menghabisi. Namun hanya ada satu emosi yang dapat Sakura rasakan saat ini. Dan emosi itu bukanlah cemas, sedih ataupun marah akan takdirnya, melainkan…

…tertantang.

Mungkin jiwa ingin membunuhnya telah bangkit. Dan dengan jiwa itulah kini dia akan terlahir kembali sebagai seorang Haruno Sakura yang baru.

…*…

"Aku pulang," Sakura berkata dengan malas saat masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang megah. Ia sendiri merasa heran mengapa ia tetap berkeras mengucapkan kalimat itu tiap kali dia sampai di rumah, padahal ia tahu tak ada satupun orang yang akan menjawabnya karena memang tak ada orang yang menunggunya kepulangannya di sana.

Namun malam ini berbeda, lampu ruang tamu menyala. Tanda jika di dalam sudah ada seseorang yang masuk sebelum dia pulang ke rumah.

"Sasori? Kau pulang?" tanyanya sambil melepas sepatu hak tingginya dan meletakkannya di dalam lemari. Dilihatnya sang kakak yang memiliki rambut merah bata sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu menunggu kepulangannya. "Kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Kau pasti lelah kan?"

"Mana bisa aku tidur jika adikku belum sampai rumah," jawabnya sambil menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Kau dari mana?"

Sakura duduk di hadapan kakaknya sambil melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya. "Makan malam bersama dengan adik teman baikmu yang kebetulan juga merupakan sahabatku, Ino Sholokof. Tampaknya dia mengalami sedikit depresi karena jatuh cinta pada Gaara. Dia bahkan bertanya apakah aku dapat menggunakan pistol atau tidak. Mungkin dia berniat untuk bunuh diri, namun entahlah."

Sasori mendesah kesal. Dia tak mungkin menceritakan masalah sesungguhnya pada sakura yang tak terlibat. Namun dia juga tak dapat menahan perasaan kesal karena adik dari Deidara Sholokof sudah berani mencurigai adiknya sendiri sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang keji.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sakura lagi. "Jika belum aku bisa menyiapkan semangkuk mie ramen instan untuk makan malammu."

"Tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan. Aku terima," jawab pemuda itu.

Dilihatnya sang adik perempuan melenggang ke dapur dengan langkah perlahan. Gadis itu tampak baik-baik saja, sangat berlawanan dengan keadaan yang diberitahukan Gaara melalui pesan suara beberapa hari lalu yang baru didengarnya petang ini. Gara-gara pesan suara sialan itu jugalah dia buru-buru melesat kembali ke rumahnya dan mengabaikan tawaran menggiurkan Deidara untuk makan malam di rumahnya dengan segala menu mewah buatan _Gosphoza_ Sholokof yang memikat selera.

Namun mungkin menikmati semangguk ramen instan buatan adik perempuannya juga bukan pilihan yang buruk untuk menghabiskan malam ini.

Tiba-tiba teleponnya berdering keras. Dengan jengkel dia menerimanya. "Halo Deidara? Sudah kubilang aku ingin istirahat malam ini kan?"

"_Jangan menjawab teleponku dengan nada megesalkan seperti itu, un," _tegur Deidara dengan nada serius. Dibelakangnya dapat Sasori dengan suara sirine mobil polisi berbunyi dengan nada keras. _"Baru saja kantor pusat kepolisian mendapatkan email dari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Kranny Volk. Malam ini dia berkata akan membunuh seorang penulis novel tua yang semasa hidupnya telah memperkosa lebih dari tujuh ratus gadis, un,"_

Sasori menguap bosan. "Bagaimana kau yakin jika itu memang surat asli dari _Kranny Volk_, Deidara? Bisa saja itu hanya ulah iseng seseorang yang ingin melihat kita panik saja kan?"

"_Selain mengatakan targetnya malam ini, dia juga mengatakan sesuatu yang lain yang hanya diketahui olehku saja, yaitu…," _ Deidara tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya. "…_keberadaanmu,"_

"Apa?!"

"_Tepatnya dia berkata, 'Aku tahu mengenai mata-mata yang kau kirim. Rambut sewarna darah itu membuatku teringat akan indahnya maut. Ajak dia bergabung dalam penyergapanku malam ini. Dan akan kuberikan pada kalian sebuah pertunjukan luar biasa yang hanya dapat ditampilkan olehku.'."_

"Mungkin kita memang terlalu meremehkannya," kata Sasori setelah mendengar penjelasan Deidara. "Beritahu aku di mana tempatnya. Aku akan menyusulmu dalam waktu lima menit. Ini akan menjadi jawaban deklarasi perang yang telah diumumkan oleh _Kranny Volk_ dariku."

"_Ya, alamatnya…"_

Sakura mendengar dari balik pintu dapur sambil menyeringai lebar. Handphone-nya tergenggam di tangan kiri, di layarnya tertulis,

_Aku Kranny Volk. Ku kirimkan surat tantangan ini pada kalian. Malam ini aku akan kembali beraksi. Dan targetku adalah Jiraiya Vasilyev. Akan kuundang sang dewa kematian dalam perjamuan terakhir milik Jiraiya Vasilyev._

_Kukatakan saja, kalian tak akan dapat menangkapku._

_Dan akan kuberikan satu informasi lagi untuk kalian._

_Aku tahu mengenai mata-mata yang kau kirim. Rambut sewarna darah itu membuatku teringat akan indahnya maut. Ajak dia bergabung dalam penyergapanku malam ini. Dan akan kuberikan pada kalian sebuah pertunjukan luar biasa yang hanya dapat ditampilkan olehku._

_Kranny Volk_

Dilihatnya sang kakak yang buru-buru pergi tanpa sempat berpamitan padanya. Senyum Sakura semakin lebar terkulum. Diangkatnya handphone itu dan dipencetnya sebuah nomor.

"Persiapan telah selesai, misi siap dilaksanakan."

…*…

Gaara duduk di satu-satunya kursi penumpang mobil hasil modifikasi kakaknya, Kankuro. Jujur saja, sebenarnya dia tak habis pikir mengapa ahli boneka seperti Kankuro bisa sampai membuat mobil sehebat ini. Ditambah dengan berbagai macam alat canggih buatan Shikamaru, tentunya mobil berwarna hitam gelap itu memiliki kemampuan yang tak kalah hebat dari mobil milik batman yang hanya muncul dalam film fiksi ilmiah saja.

Dengan malas dia mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Tampaknya Jiraiya Vasilyev adalah tipe orang yang menyukai rumah terpencil di atas bukit. Mungkin dengan alasan agar pria itu bebas memperkosa gadis manapun yang disukainya tanpa terendus oleh polisi. Satu-satunya jalan masuk untuk menuju rumah itu adalah jalanan panjang yang diapit oleh dua tebing tinggi yang tampaknya mudah mengalami kelongsoran atau semacamnya. Hal yang cukup menguntungkan untuk Gaara.

"Shikamaru, sampai kapan kita harus menunggu di sini? Aku sudah mulai bosan sampai-sampai rasanya ingin menangis," keluh Kankuro yang duduk di bangku pengemudi sambil merebahkan kepalanya ke atas stir mobil.

"_Hm, tunggu sebentar. Satu menit dua detik lagi kita mulai. Pertunjukan ini harus disaksikan olehpihak kepolisian. Jika tidak, maka percuma kita membuat naskah yang sehebat ini._" Jawab pria nanas itu dari markas besar Kranyy Volk.

"Kau terdengar seperti salah seorang sutradara drama picisan kesukaan Temari saja," gerutu Kankuro lagi.

Gaara memutuskan untuk diam sambari memandang langit yang berawan tebal, seakan ingin mengetakan jika badai akan datang sebentar lagi. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sedikit bergemuruh malam ini. Entah itu pertanda baik atau tidak.

Dia mencoba untuk tetap fokus dan berfikiran positif. Bukankah dia telah mengenakan peralatan-peralatan superior buatan Shikamaru? Sekarang di balik topengnya, dia telah mengenakan sebuah masker pengubah suara agar suaranya tak dikenali, dia juga telah mengenakan kamera pengawas sekaligus pendeteksi keberadaan di bros kecil bergambar merah darah yang disematkannya di kerah pakaiannya. Tak hanya _Mark 23_ yang bersarang di tubuhnya, beberapa granat, bom asap dan sebuah _sniper rifle_ baru yang diberikan Sakura padanya tadi siangpun telah menyertai misinya kali ini.

Bukankah seluruh persiapannya sudah matang? Tak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutinya untuk saat ini bukan?

"Kau tampak cemas, Gaara. Kau takut menghadapi kakek-kakek tua bangsat yang berdomisili di rumah itu, heh?" ejek Kankuro sambil meninju pundak Gaara main-main.

Gaara mendecih pelan. "Akan ku kirim kau lebih dulu ke neraka daripada kakek-kakek bau tanah itu jika kau terus membuatku kesal," ancamnya sadis.

"Huh, kau memang tak manis! Sejak dulu aku selalu berharap agar adikku terlahir sebagai perempuan. Seorang adik yang bisa kuberi banyak boneka dan kuajak dia bermain rumah-rumahan. Tapi mengapa yang terlahir malah versi laki-laki Temari seperti kau?!" tanyanya hiperbolis.

"Dan untuk hal tersebut aku mensyukurinya."

Sekali lagi Kankuro harus menegak pahitnya racun kekalahan dari sang adik. Dalam hati dia berjanji suatu saat nanti akan membuat adiknya yang selalu dibangga-banggakan oleh Temari itu malu dan meminta maaf dengan wajah memerah. Suatu hal yang tak pernah dilakukan Gaara sebelum ini. Dan mungkin memang tak akan pernah.

"_Kalian bisa diam untuk saat ini, Kankuro, Gaara,_" suara malas-malasan Shikamaru kembali terdengar hari headset yang mereka gunakan. "_Karena misi ini akan dimulai dari… SEKARANG!_"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Gaara melompat keluar dari dalam mobil dan berderap cepat memasuki halaman rumah sang kakek tua. Siap menghadapi segala kemungkinan terburuk yang tak bisa diprediksinya di dalam sana.

Sementara itu Kankuro tertawa keras. Diraihnya sebuah remote hitam dengan tombol merah besar di tengahnya dan ditekannya tombol itu sembari tertawa kejam. "Seorang penonton tak boleh memasuki wilayah panggung yang menjadi teritori pemain. Selamat menikmati pertunjukan berdarah ini!" soraknya riang.

…*…

Ino menyetir mobil verrarinya dengan gila-gilaan tepat di belakang mobil dinas sang kakak. Kepalanya terasa sedikit berdenyut-denyut membuat konsentrasinya sulit untuk terpusat. Dikutuknya beberapa gelas vodka yang diminumnya dengan Sakura. Siapa sangka minuman itu dapat membuatnya tak berdaya seperti ini.

Sembari berusaha tetap menjalankan mobilnya dengan tidak terlalu serampangan, dia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat jalan tempatnya memacu mobil. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah jalanan yang bagus. Andai saja ini bukanlah jalan pribadi, maka sudah pasti pemerintah akan menutup jalan ini dengan alasan tidak aman untuk pengendara yang melintas.

Bagaimana bisa aman? Jalan ini diapit oleh dua tebing tanah berbatu setinggi lima meter yang tampak sudah beberapa kali mengalami kelongsoran, luas jalannyapun hanya cukup untuk dilalui oleh dia buah mobil saja. Ino benar-benar tak habis pikir mengapa ia mau-maunya mengendarai mobilnya di jalan seperti ini bersama dua puluh mobil kepolisian lainnya.

Oh ya, tentu saja dia mau mengendarai tempat ini. Karena ini juga merupakan salah satu tugasnya sebagai seorang pemburu serigala merah itu.

Siapa sangka _Kranny Volk_ yang selama ini begitu anonim dan tak pernah membongkar jati dirinya kini malah mengirimkan email tantangan ke pihak kepolisian menggunakan Email palsu yang tak bisa dilacak keberadaannya.

Dan dengan alasan itulah dia dipaksa oleh sang kakak untuk ikut dalam perburuan kali ini.

DUAAARRR!

Sebuah ledakan keras membuat mobil dinas sang kakak yang ada di hadapannya langung berhenti. Ino hampir saja memaki sang kakak yang membuatnya nyaris melakukan penabrakan andai saja dia tak melihat batu-batu dan tanah yang berjatuhan dari tebing di depan mereka.

Ino mendecih kesal. '_Brengsek! Mereka sudah berani memberikan tantangan pada kami namun mereka sendiri juga yang menghalangi kedatangan kami?!_' teriaknya dalam hati. '_Aku sudah terlanjur basah karena terpaksa ikut dalam perburuan ini. Maka percuma saja aku menghindarinya sekarang! Lebih baik aku terjun saja ke dalamnya langsung!_'

Ino menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dalam-dalam dan langsung membanting stirnya ke kanan untuk menghindari mobil sang kakak.

"INO!" teriakan sang kakak yang memanggil namanya adalah hal terakhir yang dapat didengar Ino sebelum suara gemuruh keras memborbardir pendengarannya.

Dirasakannya gumpalan tanah dan batu-batu kecil mulai menghujani mobilnya yang terbuka. Sebuah batu besar menghalangi jalannya. Dibantingnya stir mobil verrari itu ke kiri hingga bagian belakang mobilnya bergesekan dengan dinding tebing yang curam.

CKKKKIIIIITTTTTTT!

Ino mengerem laju mobilnya yang menggila dan menoleh ke belakang. Longsoran tanah dan batu kini telah memisahkan dirinya dengan tempat sang kakak dan para polisi berada. Dia mendesah lega. Tampaknya Hades masih belum berniat untuk menjadikannya salah satu koleksi di istana kematiannya malam ini.

Lalu dengan sebuah senyum puas dia kembali mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah mewah yang ada di puncak bukit itu. Sekarang adrenalinya telah terpacu, dia siap untuk menghadapi sang _Kranny Volk_.

"Kusi VVIP sepertinya cocok untuk menyambut kedatangan Ino Sholokof," bisik gadis itu entah pada siapa.

Pada malam yang mulai membangkitkan kegilaannya, mungkin?

…*…

Temari sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil membelai-belai perutnya yang kian membuncit tatkala melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang pendek masuk ke dalam markas utama _Kranny Volk_. Sebuah senyum aneh terkembang di wajahnya.

"Tampaknya actingmu mulai bagus, Sakura. Begitu mudahnya Sasori dan Ino Sholokof itu percaya padamu."

Sakura mendecih mendengar kata-kata Temari. Tampaknya sesi latihan acting yang kejam bersama dengan Temari selama tiga hari terakhir ini telah berhasil mempengaruhi sifatnya yang lembut dan ceria menjadi lebih ekstrem. "Berkat bimbinganmu."

"Well, kurasa sedikitnya aku mulai menyukaimu, Sakura. Jika diasah sedikit lebih dalam lagi, aku yakin kau pantas mendapatkan piala Oscar," tambahnya sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Aku memang akan segera mendapatkannya jika telah berhasil membuat mereka mengalihkan kecurigaan mereka pada kita," jawab Sakura tak peduli sambil berjalan ke arah Shikmaru yang terlihat sibuk dengan segala benda-benda canggih di hadapannya. "Bagaimana keadaan mereka saat ini?" tanyanya pada pria berambut nanas yang masih menggunakan headphone di kepalanya.

Shikamaru menoleh dengan wajah malas. "Terlalu membosankan. Gaara sedang menuju ke ruang utama tempat sang target berada, Kankuro sedang mendengarkan musik rock sambil menunggu perintahku yang selanjutnya, sementara para polisi itu masih terus berada di depan longsoran mencoba untuk memindahkan tanah-tanah itu ke tempat lain agar mereka dapat lewat. Mereka tak memikirkan cara lain untuk melewatinya. Benar-benar bodoh."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika mereka masih ada di depan longsoran?" tanya Sakura sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi di samping Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendecih pelan mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Merepotkan jika aku harus menjelaskannya padamu."

"Shikamaru membajak komputer utama kepolisian," temari yang masih duduk sembari meminum susu untuk ibu hamilnya di sudut ruangan ganti menjelaskan. "Di badge yang dikenakan oleh para polisi itu terdapat sebuah chip yang berisikan alat untuk mendeteksi keberadaan mereka. Dan semua alat itu tersambung ke komputer utama kepolisian."

Sebuah anggukan mengerti Sakura berikan untuk menghormati penjelasan dari sang kakak sepupu.

Dilihatnya layar yang menampilkan Gaara sedang berlari menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan yang ada di rumah itu. Dia tahu harusnya dia tak bertanya lagi karena Shikamaru sedang sibuk mengoprasikan salah satu benda aneh ciptaannya lagi. Namun ia tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk diam.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa memasang alat-alat penyadap ini di rumah Jiraiya Vasilyev?"

Sekali lagi Temari memutuskan untuk menggantikan Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Berterima kasihlah pada pekerjaan Shikamaru sebagai seorang progammer, Sakura. Dia mendatangi rumah tua bangka itu tadi siang dengan alasan ingin menjadikan salah satu novel menjijikkan karangan orang itu menjadi sebuah game. Dan dengan mudahnya kakek sinting itu percaya. Dengan ini maka akan lebih mudah bagi kita untuk menghabisinya sesuai rencana."

"Kata-kata yang sangat bagus, Temari," timpal Shikamaru sambil mengganti beberapa gambar dari layar komputer raksasa di hadapannya. "Namun tampaknya kita telah salah perhitungan. Rencana kita tak akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana yang telah kita susun."

Temari dan Sakura menoleh bebarengah ke arah satu-satunya pria yang ada di sana. "Ada apa?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Shikamaru memperbesar salah satu gambaran yang diambil kamera rahasia yang dipasangnya di beranda rumah kakek mesum itu. Di sana terlihat sebuah mobil verrari merah yang telah penyok di sana sini dan berlumuran tanah diparkir di sana dengan serampangannya. Di dalamnya terlihat seorang gadis pirang dengan poni panjang yang sedang mengucir rambutnya yang terurai menjadi model ponitail.

Dari busana yang dikenakannya, Sakura langsung dapat mengenali gadis yang terlihat sedikit buram di layar itu. Blus berwarna hijau tosca yang dipadu dengan celana jeans ketat berwarna hitam dan kalung dari manik-manik berwarna merah darah itu adalah busana yang dipilih oleh teman makan malamnya yang baru berpisah dengannya satu jam yang lalu. Ya, gadis itu memang adalah…

"Ino Sholokof," bisik Sakura menyebutkan nama gadis tersebut.

"Ya, kau benar, Sakura. Ino Sholokof," konfirm Shikamaru.

Darah Sakura memanas. Ino akan menghancurkan segala rencana yang telah mereka susun dengan susah payah. Dan dia tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dibukanya lemari tempat penyimpanan pakaian di sudut ruangan dan disambarnya sebuah dress selutut berwarna hitam dan jubah merah pekat beserta topeng berwarna senada dari dalam lemari tersebut dan dibawanya pakaian-pakaian itu ke kamar ganti yang terletak di samping markas utama.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura?" tanya Temari dingin melihat Sakura mengambil pakaian yang dulu sering digunakaannya saat dia membantu pekerjaan Gaara.

"Aku akan mencegah Ino menghancurkan rencana kita. Meskipun nyawaku taruhannya."

…*…

Gaara terdiam melihat ruangan tempat Jiraiya Vasilyev berada. Sejenak dia mengira dirinya telah tanpa sadar memasuki _worm hole_ atau semacamnya hingga dia melakukan trans dimensi dari rumah seorang kakek-kakek ke salah satu diskotic murahan di sudut Kota Moskwa. Namun akhirnya dia ingat jika kakek yang dikunjunginya itu bukanlah seorang kakek biasa, melainkan seorang kakek mesum yang gemar bermain dengan gadis-gadis muda.

Ruangan itu cukup luas dengan penerangan yang remang-remang. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah sofa bermotif macan tutul dan sebuah bar sederhana berisikan minuman-minuman keras mulai dari yang murahan hingga yang berkualitas mengagumkan. Di tengah ruangan, seorang pria yang Gaara yakin usianya tak mungkin di bawah enam puluh tahun dengan rambut beruban panjang sedang merangkul dua gadis berpakaian minim di sampingnya. Akhirnya dia mengerti mengapa Tsunade Vasilyev sampai menyewanya untuk menghabisi sang suami.

"Kau tampaknya tak terkejut melihat kedatanganku," Gaara berkata dengan suara yang sama sekali tak mirip dengan suara aslinya.

Pria tua yang sudah mabuk itu hanya tertawa mendengar olok-olokan Gaara. "Untuk apa aku terkejut? Aku tahu suatu saat nanti malaikat maut akan datang untuk membunuhku. Aku telah memanfaatkan segala umur yang kumiliki untuk mendapatkan yang aku mau," kata pria itu sambil terkekeh dan mencubit pantat gadis di sampingnya dengan sangat tidak senonoh. "Aku merasa tersanjung, sang malaikat maut datang dalam sosok seagung dirimu, _Ghospodin Kranny Volk_."

"Kau salah. Perwujudan sosok malaikat mautmu bukanlah aku," Gaara megacungkan pistol yang dibawanya dan membidik tepat ke dada kakek tua yang terlihat sangat santai. "Melainkan dalam sosok istrimu sendiri. Tsunade Sholokof. Menyesallah kau di alam sana karena telah berani melukai hati seorang wanita sebaik dia, Jiraiya Sholokof."

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum sedikit sedih mendengar nama sang istri disebut. "Huh, ternyata wanita itu bisa merasakan yang namanya sakit hati juga. Kupikir dia menikah denganku hanya demi hartaku saja," katanya sambil tertawa mengejek dirinya sendiri. Didorongnya dua gadis yang menempel erat padanya untuk menjauh dan didekatinya sang serigala merah yang masih mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke jantung Jiraiya. "Katakan, berapa uang yang ditawarkan Tsunade untuk membayarmu. Akan kuberi kau lima kali lipat jika kau ganti membunuhnya."

DOR!

Dari ujung senapan Gaara yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara keras itu, mengepullah asap tipis. Di hadapannya, dengan jarak yang tak lebih dari satu meter, sosok Jiraiya Solokof berdiri kaku dengan darah merembes dari dada kirinya. Namun pria itu masih bernafas, untuk kali ini, Gaara membiarkannya tetap hidup dengan tak menembak tepat pada jantungnya. Bukan karena dia bersimpati pada pria mata keranjang di hadapannya itu, melainkan karena ini adalah permintaan klien.

'_Buatlah dia mati dengan sengsara sembari memanggil namaku_,' ya, itulah yang dikatakan Tsunade saat memberikannya tugas melalui sang perantara.

"Aku, selalu setia pada klienku," bisik Gaara sambil mendengus pelan. Lalu dijentikkan jarinya memberi isyarat pada dua gadis yang masih duduk dengan manis di tempat duduk mereka. "Matsuri, Shion, segera bereskan pria ini sesuai rencana."

Dua gadis yang ternyata adalah salah satu komplotan Gaara hanya tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja, penyiksaan baru akan dimulai," kata Matsuri sembari memegang tangan kanan Jiraiya sementara Shion memegang tangan kirinya. Berdua mereka menyeret pria bangsat yang sudah sekarat itu menuju tempat penyiksaan yang akan membuatnya menuju peristirahatan terakhir yang menyakitkan.

Beberapa detik setelah dua gadis itu keluar, dari belakang punggung Gaara terdengar suara kaca yang pecah.

PRANG!

Dengan malas Gaara menoleh, seorang gadis pirang yang baru saja menghantamkan tubuhnya ke jendela untuk memaksa masuk tampak terengah-engah dengan luka di bagian lengan yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. "Sudah kuduga, aku akan bertemu denganmu, _Kranny Volk_!"

"Ino Sholokof…"

…*…

Sasori keluar dari mobilnya saat puluhan mobil polisi yang terparkir menghalangi laju mobil yang dibawanya. Dengan gusar dia berlari diantara mobil-mobil berwarna hitam putih mirip dengan maskot WWF tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi?!" teriaknya entah pada siapa.

"Kau terlambat, un," suara yang sudah akrab di telinga sang Akasuna menjawab dengan nada datar. "Jalan masuk telah terblokir, para polisi sedang mencoba menggalinya. Namun akan makan waktu sampai beberapa jam," Deidara menjelaskan sembari mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah longsorang yang menutup jalan.

"Sebuah peluru tak akan makan waktu satu jam untuk sampai ke jantung, Dei!" protes Sasori tak terima sambil mencengkram kerah Deidara erat. "Memangnya tak ada jalan lain?! Melalui tebing misalnya?!"

Deidara hanya tersenyum misterius. "Pepohonan terlalu rapat di sana, mobil ataupun motor polisi tak akan dapat menembusnya. Berjalan kakipun akan makan waktu yang lama," katanya menjelaskan sambil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasori. "Tapi bukan berarti aku tak dapat mengatasinya, un."

"Apa mak…"

BRUM! BRUM!BRUMBRUMBRUM!

Deru suara motor dari atas tebing membuat Sasori mendongak. "Aku mengerti. Motor kepolisian memang tak bisa, namun motor trek yang langsing pasti bisa," gumamnya lirih.

"Akhirnya! Bala bantuan datang, un!" sorak Deidara puas.

"Siapa dia?"

"Sepupuku, seorang detektif yang tertarik pada _Kranny Volk_. Aku tahu pasti dia akan langsung datang setelah mendengarkan ceritaku, un," kata Deidara riang sambil mengamati hutan lebat di atasnya. "Naruto Sholokof memang patut dibanggakan."

…*…

Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya. Wajahnya yang terfokus pada gambar dari tempat kejadian perkara dialihkannya menuju langit-langit markas bawah tanah itu. "Apa kau mendengar sesuatu, Temari?"

"Tidak. Yang kudengar hanyalah beberapa gubahan mengagumkan dari Chopin," Temari yang tengah menggunakan headset untuk mendengarkan musik klasik demi kecerdasan sang janin menjawab. "Lagipula ruang bawah tanah ini kan kedap suara. Tak mungkin ada suara yang bisa masuk dari luar. Mungkin kau salah dengar. Memangnya suara apa itu?"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya dan mengetikkan beberapa kode untuk mengubah tampilan layar di hadapannya. "Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Tapi kuharap itu bukan suara…HELYCOPTER!"

Temari yang jarang mendengar sang suami menjerit langsung ikut memperhatikan salah satu gambar dari kamera pengawas yang dipasangnya di salah satu pintu menuju markas, digambarnya terlihat permukaan tanah sebuah tempat pembuangan sampah lama yang membelah dan memperlihatkan capung raksasa dari bahan metal yang sedang melayang keluar siap mengudara. "Itu pasti Sakura, dia kan sudah bilang akan menyusul Gaara untuk menyelamatkannya dari Ino."

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" teriak Shikamaru panik. "Malam ini akan ada badai salju besar yang melanda Moskwa. Jika mengudara di cuaca seperti ini, maka yang dipertaruhkan Sakura adalah…"

"…nyawa," Temari melanjutkan kata-kata yang terpotong dari sang suami dengan wajah horor. "Nyawa," beonya lagi.

…*…

TBC

…*…

**Akhirnya bisa post lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus karena status sebagai kelas XII ^_^ rasanya chapter ini sangatlah…. Ambigu? Ya, entahlah. Tapi semoga kalian dapat menikmatinya.**

**Waktunya balas review yang nggak login:**

el-buho: terima kasih sudah mengikuti FF ini. Soal itu… karena katanya hilang. Entah bagaimana kata itu bisa hilang padahal di PC ada. Kalau typo memang sering dan amat banyak karena aku nggak ada waktu untuk mengkoreksi. Untuk ngetik saja sudah sangat keteteran, gomen… Hint GaaIno mungkin Cuma dalam porsi duel atau semi-romance. Tak apa kan?

Pitalica: terima kasih. Benih cinta ya? Mungkin sebentar lagi, soalnya menurutku baik Ino ataupun Gaara dua-duanya adalah orang yang lambat dalam menyampaikan perasaan mereka. ^_^

1010: Maaf tak bisa update cepat ya, soalnya sedang sibuk persiapan ujian (padahal aku maunya bisa lebih banyak istirahat) doakan semoga kedepannya dapat cepat ya?

L Lawliet: dilanjutin kok, hanya saja aku sedang semi-hiatus, sekolah dan pekerjaan menumpuk. Gomenasai…

el Cierto: Senangnya ada yang sependapat denganku juga #Nangis terharu. SasuSaku banyak? Kupikir malah lebih banyak hint GaaSaku sebagai saudaranya deh? Atau malah InoSaku? #Bercanda. Tenang saja, pair utama tetap GaaIno kok.

**Sekian dari Hime, semoga kisah ini tidak mengecewakan. Sayonara~~~**


End file.
